Problemas en la cama
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Fanfic de TVXQ. Yunho & Changmin son pareja, y aunque su vida sexual es plena, hay cierto "problema" con Yunho que Changmin no quiere aceptar... HOMIN
1. Capítulo 1

**Problemas en la cama**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas: Yunho x Changmin

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Aunque había sido un día de dura práctica, para Yunho no era de extrañar que Changmin quisiera saciar aquellas terribles necesidades que hacía más de 1 mes no podía controlar, y a pesar de que sentía mucho cansancio no pudo resistirse a tan sensual propuesta. Ahora el menor se encontraba debajo de él, gimiendo con gloria gracias al enorme placer que el mayor le proporcionaba, y es que tener al líder dentro de él resultaba siempre en un agradable deleite. Yunho gozaba de "buen tamaño" logrando que Changmin sintiera aquellas estocadas más profundamente, tocando insistentemente aquel punto más sensible; por eso aquellos fuertes brazos se afanaban con fuerza de los hombros de su verdugo, mientras los dedos se aferraban a la espalda, hundiendo las uñas en la carne, sensación que solo lograba excitar más a Yunho, quien no se medía a la hora de continuar con las embestidas, imprimiendo cada vez más fuerza, provocando en Changmin algunos gritos ahogados

Yu… Yunho, así… arrgg – ahogó un último gemido antes que la boca del mencionado atrapara la suya con pasión, devorándole los labios, saboreando aquella tibia saliva que tanto le gustaba

Soltó sus labios bruscamente para dirigir los suyos al cuello del más alto, mientras su mano derecha viajaba hacia abajo, tomando con igual brusquedad el miembro de Changmin, comenzando a masturbarlo, logrando así que el placer se multiplicara. Los gemidos se aceleraban al igual que la pasión

Más… más fuerte, aahh – Suplicó Changmin, casi al borde del orgasmo, y Yunho obedeció al instante, era verdugo y a la vez esclavo

Changmin, voy a… - intentó advertir antes que sucediera lo que solía suceder cada vez que tenían sexo y que siempre resultaba en una discusión

Salte – ordenó tajantemente, empujando al mayor, pero no logró que se retirara del todo a tiempo y el semen se estrelló contra el vientre de Changmin, quien solo cerró los ojos dejando que Yunho terminara el trabajo con su mano. No pasó mucho para que él también terminara, mojando no solo la mano del líder, sino también su propio vientre… Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Changmin, respirando con dificultad e intentó besarlo, pero con molestia Changmin lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado y se levantó molesto de la cama, Yunho lo observaba fijamente, esperando el momento en que por fin hablara y como siempre, le reclamara por lo que había hecho

Tres… Dos… Uno – pensó Yunho, y tal como terminó la cuenta regresiva, Changmin comenzó con su fastidioso discurso

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te controles? – reclamó bastante molesto, como si lo que pedía fuera lo más fácil del mundo, Yunho suspiró cansado, y resignado simplemente se echó la sábana encima, tapándose de la cintura hacia abajo… - Te estoy hablando – dijo exasperado

Te estoy escuchando, pero estoy cansado, no quiero discutir – respondió con dejo de enfado, estaba acostumbrado al discurso del menor

Sabes que me molesta ¿por qué lo haces? – Yunho sonrió con sarcasmo al oír semejante reclamo

Porque tuvimos sexo ¿cómo preguntas el por qué? Tengo que eyacular, no lo decido así y ya, lo dices como si no supieras – respondió un poco molesto, aunque sus facciones eran las de siempre, pero Changmin sabía que aquel tema le molestaba, después de todo no era la primera vez que discutían por ello – Además no sé por qué te enojas, si tu mismo me has dicho que no quieres que use condón – reflexionó con victoria, dejando a Changmin mudo por unos segundos, en los cuales aprovechó para acercarse al mueble junto a la cama y tomar un pañuelo para limpiarse los rastros del acto anterior

No me gustan, son incómodos – se defendió sin mostrar emoción alguna

Pretextos, no se sienten – contestó con fastidio, posando sus brazos atrás del cuello, mirando hacia el techo, ya estaba cansado de discutir. Changmin lo miró unos momentos antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse al baño donde tiró el pañuelo. Yunho creyó que por fin habían dejado de lado el tema cuando el otro volvió y se acercó a su ropa interior que estaba tirada en el suelo, colocándosela enseguida y luego dirigiéndose al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su amante, lo miró de manera acusadora antes de hablar

Es la última vez que lo haces ¿entiendes? No eyacules dentro de mí, ni sobre mí ¿está bien? No me gusta, es asqueroso – dijo con determinación, intentando darle la espalda a Yunho, pero éste enseguida se sentó sobre la cama y tomando a Changmin del brazo lo jaló hacia él, haciéndolo sentarse también en la cama, ambos se miraron fijo durante unos momentos, entonces sonrió sarcásticamente

Ah claro, como soy yo el calenturiento que quiere hacerlo cada 5 minutos – dijo con sarna, causando un gran sonrojo en el otro, quien no pudo articular palabra para defenderse… - Es increíble lo caprichoso que eres en la cama, la primera vez que lo hicimos casi me tiras por la ventana por terminar dentro de ti – sonrió con extrañeza antes de proseguir su defensa – La segunda vez usé condón y no te gustó… ni que decir de la tercera que terminé en tu espalda, casi me dejas de hablar… la cuarta me diste una bofetada porque te propuse el sexo oral, total que nunca estás satisfecho, todo se te hace asqueroso menos que te la meta cada vez que se te antoja – concluyó triunfante, logrando un mayor sonrojo por parte del menor, dejándolo mudo unos instantes

Pues… pues… tú tienes la culpa de todo, si no fueras tan vulgar y sucio, además ¿qué es ese lenguaje? ¿cómo que me la metes? – reclamó muy molesto y bastante sonrojado – No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mi aceptar mis deseos por ti, eres muy insensible – contestó indignado, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, ante tal expresión, Yunho no pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que llevo su mano hacia el rostro de Changmin y lo sujetó ligeramente, girándolo hacia él para darle un beso en los labios, pero éste último no se dejó y sin voltear a verlo se levantó de la cama, dirigiendo sus pasos al baño donde azotó con fuerza la puerta, segundos después la llave de la regadera comenzó a sonar, Yunho suspiró pensativamente, después también se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, afortunadamente la puerta no tenía protección y entró, encontrándose a Changmin bajo la regadera, dándole la espalda a la puerta y con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo el agua sobre su nuca, la cual se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo sin mojarle mucho el cabello

Lo siento, no quise… - Sin dar tiempo a que terminara, Changmin se volteó hacia él, jalándolo del brazo para que lo acompañase, pronto el agua los empapó por completo mientras compartían un candente beso, poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar nuevamente…

Continuará…

Hola! n_n es la primera vez que escribo algo de éste género (kpop) y sé que tengo muchas cosas pendientes, pero tenía ésta idea y no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, espero la entiendan y que les guste éste fanfic


	2. Capítulo 2

**Problemas en la cama**

Por Arashi Sorata

Cada vez que los planetas exactos se alineaban en la posición correcta era momento en que por fin la Kyu-line podía reunirse y esa ocasión era ésta, los tres chicos se encontraban en un apartado café, lejos de la civilización, ninguno había tenido deseos de ir a beber algo más interesante, por eso se habían quedado de ver ahí, además de ser un lugar muy recóndito donde sabían que no serían molestados por las acosadoras que día tras día iban por ellos. Kyuhyun y Minho conversaban ligeramente sin mucho interés sobre asuntos de sus respectivos grupos, mientras que Changmin estaba lejos de ponerles atención, mirando insistentemente la taza de café frente a él, la cual ya se encontraba completamente vacía. De vez en cuando lanzaba una ligera sonrisa, las cuales no pasaban desapercibidas por el dúo conversador, pero sabiendo a que se debían esas sonrisas sabían que era mejor no decir nada, más sin embargo cuando se terminó su plática no pudieron evadir más el tema, fue Minho quien se adelantó a su amigo, mirando con curiosidad a Changmin, a quien le sujetó la mano con la que daba vueltas a la taza vacía, logrando que se detuviera y volteara a verle

Harás un hoyo en la mesa – afirmó desinteresado, sonriéndole a su amigo

Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida, incorporándose mejor a su asiento - ¿Qué platicaban? - Cuestionó sin interés

No intentes desviar lo que sigue, ya sabemos a que se debe esa sonrisa – comentó el menor de Super Junior, causando que su amigo se sonrojara un poco

Ni idea de que estés hablando – disimuló con tono desenfadado, acomodándose el mechón de cabellos que caían sobre su frente

Por favor, solo existe una persona en el mundo capaz de sacar ese lado tonto y cursi de ti – se bufó Minho, sonriendo con picardía, gozando de la reacción inmediata de Changmin, quien se sonrojó y resopló, intentando con esa acción negar todo lo afirmado, pero no le funcionó

Ideas tuyas, yo estoy normal, como siempre – se defendió, sonriendo después

Basta de negaciones, mejor cuéntanos todo – dijo con interés Kyuhyun

Si, queremos detalles, lugares, posiciones, todo – le secundó Minho, logrando que nuevamente el rostro de su amigo tomara una tonalidad rojiza

¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es algo muy privado – respondió molesto el más alto, cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo sus amigos rieron curiosos

Entonces lo estás admitiendo – comentó Minho con enorme sonrisa

Seguro lo hicieron toda la noche – secundó Kyuhyun, ambos compartieron una sonrisa y después rieron ante la reacción de su amigo

Lo que hayamos hecho Yunho y yo anoche no les importa, par de sucios – refunfuñó

¿Par de sucios? Ya veo, entonces sigues en tu plan de hacerte el inocente – suspiró Kyuhyun algo decepcionado, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar… – Pero nosotros sabemos lo que hay en esa cabeza tuya – terminó su oración golpeando la frente de su amigo con su dedo índice

Sexo… sexo… sexo… sexo… - explicó al instante Minho

Y comida – complementó Kyuhyun

Cierto, sexo, sexo, sexo, comida, sexo, comida, sexo, sexo, sexo… -

¡Bueno ya!... – alzó la voz Changmin, cumpliendo su objetivo de callar a su amigo y logrando llamar la atención de los demás clientes del lugar, quienes lo miraron unos momentos antes que él mismo se encogiera de hombros para disimular – Por favor no hablen de eso, que vergüenza – dijo mostrando pena, pero sus amigos no le creyeron nada

Vamos Changmin, no sería la primera vez que nos cuentas, dinos ¿qué tal estuvo el señor Jung ésta vez? – preguntó Minho con bastante interés, Changmin lo miró de soslayo y suspiró, apareciendo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa retorcida

Excelente – respondió enajenado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, los dos amigos sonrieron con diversión, tarde que temprano siempre terminaban logrando que su hermético amigo compartiera sus vivencias – Ésta vez lo hicimos como 4 veces, casi muero – confesó por fin, pero no era suficiente para satisfacer la morbosa curiosidad de los otros dos

¿Cómo te lo hizo? ¿De perrito? – preguntó divertido Minho, logrando que su amigo se molestara, mientras que Kyuhyun lanzó una risa divertida. Changmin lo miró acusadoramente para después lanzarle una servilleta en la cara

Que desagradable eres – lo regañó enojado, mirando después a Kyuhyun con la misma expresión de disgusto

Bueno, al menos dinos dónde lo hicieron, para no estar ahí la próxima vez que los visite en su departamento – insistió Kyuhyun seriamente

Si, es bueno saber donde puedo sentarme y donde no – le acompañó Minho

Cama, Baño, Cama, Cocina… – respondió Changmin con toda la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba – Pero en sí lo hemos hecho por toda la casa, así que no hay lugar donde se puedan sentar sin preocuparse – terminó contento, ahora tenía su revancha, pues sus amigos compartieron mirada de resignación

Ustedes si que son activos – comentó asombrado Kyuhyun… - Que envidia –

Así es, nos gustamos demasiado, es normal que nos acoplemos en el sexo, él me entiende siempre… – comentó Changmin con una sonrisa, sus amigos volvieron a compartir miradas y guardaron silencio, el cual no tardó en ser notado - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó enseguida

¿Y tú Changmin? ¿Tú lo entiendes? – cuestionó Kyuhyun, mirándolo fijamente, como si tratara de sacarle una verdad que se negaba a sí mismo

Claro, nos entendemos mutuamente – respondió

Entonces supongo que ya arreglaron aquello, ya sabes, "el problemita" – concluyó determinantemente

No comprendo –

No disimules, Kyu se refiere a aquello de que odias "que te mojen" – explicó Minho de forma directa, haciendo que su amigo entendiera completamente

Explícate – ordenó Changmin, fingiendo

Yunho siempre está haciendo todo por complacerte, para que el señorito esté satisfecho y contento, pero ¿el señorito Shim piensa en Yunho alguna vez? En lo que le gusta, lo que le excita más, que se yo – explicó Minho en lugar de Kyuhyun, quien ya no dijo nada

Pues… ¿eso que tiene que ver con "mi problemita"? – preguntó indignado

Que quizás eso es lo que más le excita a Yunho, pero como tu no quieres él se tiene que contener o intentar tirar a otro lado, todo con tal de complacerte ¿no lo habías pensado? –

Ante tal planteamiento Changmin se quedó completamente mudo, mirando a un punto muerto en aquel lugar, si se ponía a pensarlo, todo lo que hacían, como lo hacían, y donde, era por designios de él y nada más que de él, Yunho jamás había opinado sobre eso, la única vez que lo había intentado recibió de él una bofetada, solo porque le había propuesto que le hiciera sexo oral, acto que para Changmin carecía de sentido y que además, en sus palabras, no era excitante más que para 1 sola de las partes, y obviamente él no sería esa parte, sino quien recibiera aquel placer. Por primera vez desde que se acostaba con Yunho se ponía a pensar en qué es lo que a él más le gustaría, qué le excitaría más, desde el inicio se había preocupado solo por él mismo y su propio placer, dejando a Yunho solo como el objeto que le hacía gozar cada día con su cuerpo…

Regresaba a casa en su auto, pensando en las cosas que habían dicho sus amigos y que ahora tenían verdadero sentido, pues se había dado cuenta de la clase de hombre egoísta que era, como si Yunho solo fuera una máquina dedicada a complacerle, se sentía un poco tonto… Estaba a menos de quince minutos de casa, y ahora recordaba vívidamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Yunho lo había sorprendido en el baño, él lo había introducido a la regadera con él, para que volviera a poseerle, como siempre, caprichoso, porque sabía que su compañero jamás se resistía a sus encantos. Lo había hecho suyo, después de que minutos antes de eso lo habían hecho en la cama, pero en el baño lo había tomado por atrás, aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas, empujando en movimientos un poco violentos, mientras su pecho casi se pegaba a la fría losa del baño, sintiendo como le besaba la nuca, le mordisqueaba las orejas, buscaba sus labios obligándole a voltear la cara en respuesta a su insistencia… De solo acordarse de esos detalles, Changmin se comenzaba a sentir incómodo, le apretaba el pantalón, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, acordarse de esas embestidas llenas de pasión le provocaba esas reacciones… Casi al llegar al clímax, cuando sintió el miembro de Yunho más punzante que nunca, estuvo a punto de pedirle lo de siempre, pero antes de eso, el propio Yunho fue quien le abandonó, terminando fuera de él, sin mancharlo ésta vez, fue el agua quien se encargó de llevarse los restos; pronto sintió la mano de su amante rodearle el miembro, masturbándolo, mientras dos de los dedos de la mano izquierda jugueteaban con uno de sus pezones, y su boca se aferraba con insistencia en la piel de su hombro derecho, hasta que lo hizo terminar, entonces se sintió satisfecho, como siempre, Yunho había hecho un excelente trabajo… Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando sintió vibrar su celular, se orilló en el camino para poder contestar, haciéndolo en cuanto se estacionó

Si ¿qué sucede? – preguntó secamente, había visto el número en pantalla y se trataba de su amigo/amante

Vine a lo de Heechul, llegaré un poco tarde, acuérdate que tenemos una entrevista a las 09:00 am, así que no te desveles mucho ¿de acuerdo? – explicó Yunho con voz un poco alterada, como si tuviera que colgar rápidamente

Está bien, regrésate con cuidado – contestó seriamente

Si… te amo – se despidió con cariño, pero aún se notaba apresurado

También yo, adiós – colgó enseguida, sin decir nada más, miró por unos momentos la pantalla del celular y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto, suspiró y entonces emprendió el viaje nuevamente, en menos de 4 minutos estaba ya en casa, la que obviamente se encontraba sola, se acercó al teléfono y activó la contestadora, en la cual estaba un mensaje grabado de su manager, diciendo en otras palabras, la misma información que ya Yunho le había dicho, por lo que no le tomó interés… - Bueno, supongo que a dormir – se dijo asimismo de forma resignada, estando ahí Yunho seguramente hubieran terminado haciéndolo, pero no estaba, por lo que en esa ocasión debía de abstenerse. Más sin embargo, su amiguito le recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente, miró hacia abajo y suspiró – Supongo que tendré que hacerlo solo – dijo avergonzado, a pesar de que nadie lo había oído, y de que por obvias razones no era la primera vez que lo hacía…

Al tiempo que exclamaba un placentero gemido, su semilla comenzó a salir, cayendo en parte dentro de la taza del baño, pero otra parte inevitablemente cayó sobre su mano; cuando su respiración se tranquilizó cayó en la cuenta de que había un líquido semi espeso sobre su mano, la cual miró durante unos momentos

Quizás debería permitírselo – susurró mientras miraba detenidamente su mano, pero enseguida sintió un escalofrío, de solo imaginar que "eso" cayera sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo o dentro le daba asco, sobre todo la sola idea de que fuera en su boca… - ¿De verdad es lo que querrá? Yunho ¿por qué eres tan sucio? – se preguntó con molestia, pero reflexionó mientras se acercaba al lavabo para enjuagar su mano… - Él también tiene derecho a disfrutar al 100%, además supongo que es normal, lo he visto en las películas, pero no entiendo dónde está el placer en quien hace sexo oral – cuestionó seriamente de nuevo – Basta Changmin, deja de pensar en que tienes que sentir placer solo tu, es el turno de Yunho… creo que aceptaré su propuesta del sexo oral – se dijo así mismo con determinación, sonriendo con algo de resignación, pero no debía echarse para atrás, su amante tenía todo el derecho del mundo y él no se lo iba a negar…

Continuará...

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero éste capítulo 2 les haya gustado y nuevamente me gustaría recibir su opinión, me parece que Changmin es demasiado metódico en ésta historia ¿no creen? Bien, hasta luego


	3. Capítulo 3

**Problemas en la cama**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas: Yunho x Changmin

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Yunho se detuvo secamente cuando vio a qué lugar lo había llevado su amigo, sobre todo porque aquella no era una zona muy bien vista por la sociedad, de hecho se veía algo clandestina; jamás había estado en un lugar de ese tipo, por lo que desconocía si así eran los demás de la ciudad. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquel letrero centelleante de color rosa, con las letras negras encendiéndose y apagándose, miró atentamente y pasó saliva dificultosamente. Heechul casi estaba por entrar cuando se detuvo en la puerta al sentir que su amigo no caminaba a su lado, miró su expresión y sonrió con la boca torcida

Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado como tonto, ven – dijo el miembro de Super Junior, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su amigo – no tenemos toda la noche –

Heechul, yo no creo… que deba entrar a éste lugar – contestó seriamente y aún asombrado, sin dejar de mirar tan llamativo letrero

¿Por qué no? No seas anticuado, vamos – continuó Heechul, tratando de animar a su amigo, pero Yunho no se movía de su lugar

No creo que a Changmin vaya agradarle – comentó nuevamente de forma seria, solo que está vez al terminar de hablar volteó a ver a su amigo, quien al escuchar aquella excusa solamente giró los ojos, suspirando

A él no le agrada nada – respondió con burla, sabiendo que su amigo se molestaba cada vez que él comentaba algo "contra" su Changmin – Además, él no está aquí – terminó tajantemente mientras se acercaba a Yunho, tomándole la mano cuando estuvo más cerca – Ven, vamos – lo jaló un poco hacia él y Yunho se dejó por algunos pasos, deteniéndose cuando volvió a mirar el letrero, soltando la mano de su amigo

Espera, debo llamarlo… - dijo con voz dubitativa, lo que pretendía Heechul no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, además era pésima idea, pero por alguna razón su amigo siempre lograba convencerlo, no importaba que clase de locura fuera… Yunho sacó su teléfono celular y marcó a Changmin, quien contestó casi enseguida

Si ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Changmin de forma seca, como si no le importara mucho quien hablaba

Vine a lo de Heechul – comenzó a explicar Yunho, dirigiendo una mirada a su amigo, quien asintió satisfactoriamente - Llegaré un poco tarde, acuérdate que tenemos una entrevista a las 09:00 am… - Continuó hablando como por inercia, en ese preciso momento Heechul le hizo una seña con la mano a su amigo y éste enseguida volteó, unas chicas los miraban con expresión de duda… - Así que no te desveles mucho ¿de acuerdo? – terminó de explicar, mostrándose algo nervioso pues había caído en cuenta de que esas chicas los habían reconocido

Está bien, regrésate con cuidado – respondió Changmin con la misma voz seca

Si… te amo – dijo de forma cariñosa a pesar de que las chicas no dejaban de verlos y él se encontraba nervioso

También yo, adiós – contestó rápido su compañero, colgándole enseguida, Yunho sonrió ligeramente, el menor siempre tenía esa actitud, como si no le importara, además jamás le había escuchado decir "Te amo", cada vez que él se lo decía las respuestas de Changmin eran las mismas "Igual" "Yo también" "Si, también" etc. Pero a pesar de eso le volvía completamente loco, por eso no le importaba del todo que fuera seco con él

Ay cuanta dulzura – comentó Heechul de forma burlona – Me vas hacer llorar – sonrió con ironía, recibiendo de su amigo una dura mirada

Envidioso – respondió de forma infantil, sonriendo levemente. Por unos momentos se habían olvidado de las chicas que los miraban, entonces ellos se vieron a los ojos y sin decir nada se entendieron, Yunho suspiró resignado y por fin siguió a su amigo, ambos entraron al susodicho lugar, aunque Yunho seguía pensando que no era buena idea

Por alguna razón, al moverse en la cama y no sentir a su amante del otro lado, Changmin se despertó enseguida, palpando con su mano el lugar que le correspondía a Yunho en la cama para corroborar que efectivamente no estaba ahí, entonces se sentó rápidamente en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj, éste marcaba casi la 1 de la madrugada y Yunho no estaba ¿quizás no había llegado aún? ¿O podría ser que se había levantado al baño?... Para quitarse de dudas se puso de pie, se acercó al aparador y prendió la luz, su amigo/amante era tan desordenado que siempre dejaba su ropa del día sobre el respaldo de una silla en aquella habitación, y al ver que no estaba la ropa se da cuenta que Yunho no había llegado aún, entonces respinga molesto

Tenemos una entrevista a las 09:00 am, así que no te desveles mucho – lo imitó haciendo voz de tonto – después rechinó los dientes y se acercó enojado a su celular, marcándole rápidamente para preguntarle donde demonios estaba, pero la grabadora de la telefónica le indica que el celular en cuestión se encuentra apagado o sin servicio, entonces se enoja más – Yunho idiota ¿dónde estás? – se pregunta así mismo, aunque también estaba preocupado ¿y si algo malo le había pasado? Quizás debía llamar al Manager y contarle… - No, mejor espero un poco más – se dijo preocupado, entonces se acercó a la cama y tras mirarla unos momentos se acostó nuevamente, solo que con la luz prendida – Esperaré a que llegue, solo descansaré los ojos – casi al instante que los cerró se quedó completamente dormido, había sido un día muy pesado

Al entrar a la habitación y ver la luz prendida, sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la alta figura que reposaba sobre la cama, Changmin abarcaba casi todo el lecho, pues tenía los brazos y piernas extendidas, Yunho sonrió tontamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento, al llegar se inclinó sobre el cuerpo dormido de su compañero y le besó la frente, levantándose enseguida

Descansa Changmin… – se quitó el abrigo y lo aventó sobre el respaldo de la silla, a pesar de que tenían un perchero a la entrada del departamento, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó ahí mismo; y sin quitarse nada más se sentó en la silla, mirando en dirección a Changmin, quien estaba completamente dormido y no se daba cuenta de nada, nuevamente Yunho sonrió – Me vas a matar, casi estoy seguro – rio por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos, estaba muy cansado, así que al poco tiempo se quedó dormido también…

Un fuerte zangoloteo lo despertó precipitadamente, por lo cual abrió los ojos rápido, estaba desconcertado pero lo primero que vio fue la mirada acusadora de Changmin, entonces comprendió lo que había sucedido, su amante había golpeado con fuerza la silla para despertarlo, enseguida Yunho se talló los ojos y se quejó

Qué te sucede Changmin? – preguntó inocentemente

¿Qué me sucede? Sucede que eres un idiota, hiciste que me preocupara – explica molesto, cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente

¿Estabas preocupado? ¿en serio? Yo llegué y estabas tranquilamente dormido – respinga Yunho mientras se rasca la cabeza, aunque no estaba molesto

Bu… bueno, tú dijiste que no me desvelara ¿no? Y mira quien se vino a desvelar – se defendió Changmin, sonriendo con triunfo, aunque seguía molesto

Vamos, no es para tanto ¿si? Sabes que con Heechul todo es impredecible, vas a un lugar y terminas en otro – respondió por inercia sin pensar en lo que había dicho, y no es hasta 2 segundos después de haberlo hecho que reacciona, con ayuda de la expresión de asombro de Changmin

¿Dónde anduviste? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? – más diestro que un detective, el menor de los dos comienza su interrogatorio, molestándose aún más, Yunho se queda mudo unos momentos

Nada malo, te lo juro… bueno, nada extraño… bueno, nada de lo que debas preocuparte – contestó nervioso, poniéndose de pie rápidamente – Creo que ya es tarde, pasarán por nosotros en cualquier momento – respondió apresuradamente, con acento de su ciudad natal, como hace mucho no hablaba, pero Changmin no dijo nada más, solo le seguía mirando con expresión seria. Por aproximadamente 5 segundos ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, solo se miraron a los ojos

Yunho ¿te acostaste con Heechul? – preguntó Changmin bastante preocupado

¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Yunho, apenas podía creer que su amante le hubiera preguntado aquello

No te hagas, quiero saber si ustedes dos tuvieron sexo ¿me engañas con él? – preguntó de nuevo, apretando los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta

¡Claro que no! – respondió indignado Yunho – Eres el único en mi vida, además ¿Con Heechul? Dios santo – aunque le alegraba oír aquello, Changmin no estaba del todo satisfecho con esa respuesta

¿Ni con Heechul ni con otro? ¿U otra? – preguntó aún con seriedad, volviendo a apretar los labios

No, con nadie más que contigo, eres el único con quien me acuesto, no vuelvas a dudar así de mí – explicó también con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, y con aquella mirada Changmin se da cuenta que le dice la verdad - ¿Por qué crees que tengo a alguien más? –

No sé, solo creí que por eso llegaste tarde y además no me quieres explicar que pasa – respondió Changmin - ¡Ah! Y por si fuera poco no me agrada como se te acerca y te trata Heechul, pareciera que le gustas – terminó de explicar, entonces Yunho comprendió todo, sonriendo nuevamente como tonto, ahora acercándose a Changmin

Mi Changmin está celoso – dijo mientras estiraba su mano, acercándola a la mejilla del menor, quien enseguida retrocedió al tiempo que golpeaba la mano de Yunho para que no le tocara, además su rostro adquiría un color rojizo

Ni sueñes, no te estoy celando, solo protejo lo que es mío – respingó Changmin, intentando defenderse, pero eso solo hizo sonreír aún más a Yunho

Así es Changmin, soy todo tuyo – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el mayor toma al menor entre sus brazos y lo besa en la boca, Changmin intenta soltarse del agarre pero sin poderse resistir por mucho tiempo corresponde al beso, echándole los brazos al cuello a Yunho. Cuando la temperatura comienza a subir se sueltan lentamente, respirando con dificultad

Idiota – dijo Changmin con decisión, tocándose un poco los labios y desviando su mirada, causando que Yunho sonría

¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos tiempo para hacerlo – sugirió Yunho con una sonrisa cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era más temprano de lo que pensaba, Changmin solo torció la boca en respuesta - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inquieto

Tienes que decirme a dónde fuiste anoche, si no, nada de sexo para ti – sentenció el más alto con bastante decisión que casi hace que Yunho sienta escalofrío

Es que no sé si dártelo – respondió Yunho

Darme ¿qué? – preguntó el otro

Anoche le conté a Heechul lo de nuestro problema y él me dio un par de sugerencias que… - antes de dejarlo terminar, Changmin se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño empujón, aunque Yunho no se movió de su lugar

¿Por qué le cuentas nuestras intimidades? – preguntó molesto, sonrojándose un poco de nuevo – Los problemas de cama que tengamos se quedan en la habitación –

¿Qué? Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, en una ocasión por error escuché a Minho hablando con Kyuhyun de "tu problemita" ¿lo vas a negar? – inquirió un poco molesto el mayor, dejando mudo al menor

Bueno, es diferente, porque es "mi problemita" no el tuyo, y son mis amigos, a ellos no les cuento de tus problemas, o a ver - ¿Qué harías si les contara de la vez que no se te puso dura? – aquel cuestionamiento a quien sonroja ahora es a Yunho, quién rápidamente se defendió

Sabes que fue por el estrés, soy muy joven para esos problemas – contestó rápidamente Yunho – Mi muchacho trabaja perfectamente, lo sabes – continuó mientras echaba una mirada a su entrepierna, pero al levantar la mirada se cruza con la de Changmin y permanecen mirándose fijamente por 3 segundos hasta que ambos comienzan a reír, cuando terminan se miran nuevamente

Parecemos una pareja aburrida de casados – dijo divertido Changmin

Si, es verdad… - dijo Yunho con una sonrisa – Perdón por contarle – se disculpó sinceramente, tenía razón su amante, era diferente la situación porque le había hablado a Heechul de un problema que no era suyo

No te preocupes, ya pasó… Mejor dime que te dijo ese loco –

Me persuadió de que te comprara un regalo – contestó dubitativo, sonrojándose un poco, lo cual le dio desconfianza a Changmin

¿Condones o algo así? – preguntó desconfiado – Porque sabes que no me gustan –

No, otra cosa –

¿Y me lo compraste? Dámelo – exigió Changmin, quien nuevamente se había puesto serio, entonces Yunho asintió

Espera aquí – Yunho salió enseguida de la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor donde había dejado la caja de regalo, la agarra y regresa a la habitación – Toma – entrega la caja a Changmin y retrocede un paso

Veamos que tontería te sugirió ahora ese amigo tuyo – aunque Changmin estimaba mucho al miembro de Super Junior y sabía que tenía una cabeza loca llena de ideas raras, comienza a abrir el regalo con enojo

Me va a matar, me va a matar – se dice así mismo Yunho, pensando en que pronto sería el momento de su muerte

Pero que dem… - asombrado por tal regalo, Changmin deja caer la caja con que estaba envuelto el artículo, sosteniendo solamente el objeto de su desconcierto, pronto los colores se le suben al rostro – Un… un… ¡¿Un consolador?! Y… y en forma de pene – preguntó irritado, sosteniendo el artefacto con su mano derecha, mirando enojado a Yunho, quien solamente se había encogido de hombros, mirándolo como suplicando por su vida

Es que, tu sabes, eso no… - sin dejarlo terminar, Changmin avienta su regalo en dirección a Yunho, estrellándose éste en la pared atrás del mayor

Solo a Heechul se le ocurre semejante consejo y solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso ¿estás loco? No me penetrará esa cosa – más que enojado se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Yunho, seguía completamente sonrojado, no podía creer que Yunho hubiera pensado aunque sea por unos instantes que aquello era buena idea

Lo siento, yo no quería, pero Heechul insistió –

Claro, y por eso lo compraste ¿no? Porque no querías… ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué no tengo dignidad? – cuestionó secamente, pasando fuerte saliva, en el fondo seguía siendo un anticuado

Tienes razón, hice muy mal ¿me perdonas? – acercándose a Changmin le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros

No lo sé – contestó indignado

Por favor – volvió a suplicar, ésta vez dándole un beso en la nuca, la piel completa de Changmin se estremeció

No – contestó nuevamente indignado

Perdóname, no lo haré de nuevo – se disculpó otra vez, ahora dándole frente a Changmin, que seguía con los brazos cruzados – Sabes que soy un cabeza hueca –

Si lo eres – respondió

¿Me perdonas? – volvió a preguntar, pero ésta vez dándole un beso rápido en los labios, después otro en la mejilla, pero cuando quiso dar un tercero en la otra mejilla, su compañero estiró su mano y lo tomó de la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia él, y sin dudar se comenzaron a besar, no había discusión entre ellos que no terminara así… apresuradamente Yunho empujaba a Changmin de las caderas, dirigiéndolo a la cama, mientras sus labios se devoraban mutuamente, acariciándose las lenguas hasta casi perder el aliento

¿Tenemos tiempo? – preguntó Changmin con respiración entrecortada

Si – respondió apresurado Yunho, quien no dudó un solo instante en despojar al menor de su camisa y volver a besarlo apasionadamente

Rápido… el manager puede llegar – sugirió Changmin, bajando sus manos hacia el pantalón de Yunho para desabrocharlo con maestría. Al llegar al borde de la cama Changmin se gira, dejando a Yunho más cerca, entonces lo avienta y éste cae sentado al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones caen a sus pies… - Así déjalos – dijo cuando Yunho intentó sacar los pies. Él obedeció, – Yo arriba – indicó enseguida y su amante solo asintió, el menor le quitó la camisa a Yunho y se inclinó hacia él, besándole en los labios mientras con las manos en su pecho lo empujaba lentamente, hasta que la espalda del mayor toca la cama, entonces bajó las manos hacia su ropa interior, deslizando la izquierda por debajo, rozando el miembro de Yunho, mientras la derecha baja la prenda; cuando el aire falta se dejan de besar y entonces Changmin aprovecha para deslizar su lengua por el cuello de Yunho, bajando a uno de sus pezones, el cual sostiene con los dientes y jala un poco antes de atraparlo con los labios, haciéndolo jadear

Me encantas – expresó Yunho mordiéndose después el labio inferior, Changmin le contestó con una sonrisa y después se puso de pie, bajando rápido su pantalón, solía dormir sin ropa interior últimamente, así que queda desnudo completamente, su miembro se visualizaba ya despierto y Yunho sonríe – Un par de besos y así te pones – dijo con algo de burla, pero el aludido lo ignora, volviendo a acercarse, llevándose la mano derecha al rostro, saca su lengua y la lame, dirigiendo esa mano al miembro a medio despertar de Yunho, quien abre ampliamente los ojos, el menor jamás había hecho antes algo así, pero cuando menos lo piensa, Changmin lo estaba masturbando y era la primera vez que lo hacía, entonces comienza a gemir, su compañero era bastante bueno, el movimiento de su mano era casi perfecto, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo presión y moviendo en espiral por toda la extensión, pasando de vez en cuando el pulgar por la punta, moviéndolo en círculos por el glande

¿Te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia lanzando a la vez una mirada lasciva, Yunho gemía y sabía que claro que le gustaba, pero el mayor no respondió con palabras, solo asintió – Suficiente – dijo cuando notó el miembro de Yunho lo suficientemente despierto, entonces se subió a la cama también, Changmin se acomodó entre las piernas de Yunho y agarrando el miembro nuevamente lo dirigió hacia su entrada, comenzando a introducirlo mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco hasta quedar completamente penetrado, ambos lanzaron un quejido… - Aaagg – se quejó Changmin de nuevo cuando intentó levantar sus caderas, por lo que optó por hacer otro movimiento, entonces se apoyó con ambas manos del pecho de Yunho y se deslizó hacia adelante, ambos jadearon pero el menor no se detuvo

Despacio – sugirió Yunho al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amante, parecía como si le hubiesen pegado, pues cerró los ojos cuando hizo un segundo movimiento

Estoy bien – contestó Changmin, abrió sus ojos y miró detenidamente a los de su amigo, sonriéndole después, Yunho comprendió a la perfección y no comentó nada más, dejando a Changmin hacerlo como quisiera, entonces el menor retomó su plan, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y con las manos en el pecho del mayor, volvió a mover sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo que el miembro de Yunho se moviera dentro suyo, lo que le causó un quejido de placer, ésta vez dolió un poco menos, por lo que aprovechó para acostumbrarse, se removió un poco para acomodarse y sin dejar de mirar a su amante a los ojos comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, haciendo un poco más de fuerza, pronto sus caderas tomaron su ritmo y el canto de gemidos empezó con mayor frecuencia

Aaahh Cha… Changmin… aaaah!… no tan duro – suplicó aunque sus gemidos demostraran lo contrario a sus palabras, el menor estaba tomando el control absoluto a pesar de que era el dominado, pues el miembro de Yunho le invadía por completo, jamás lo había sentido tan adentro, haciéndole gozar de esa manera; los gemidos del menor comenzaban a mezclarse con quejidos y gritos, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba que el miembro de Yunho siguiera tocando ese punto clave, por lo que sus movimientos de cadera aumentaron nuevamente de intensidad, ahora no solo se movía de atrás hacia delante, sino que comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, dejándose caer con brusquedad sobre Yunho, alternando así los movimientos. Completamente excitado Yunho decide ayudarlo, por lo que levanta la espalda de la cama y apoyándose del codo derecho, utiliza su mano izquierda para llevarla al miembro de su amante, tomándolo entre sus finos dedos, comenzando a masturbarle

Mmm hazme venir… rápido nggh! – ordenó Changmin, completamente excitado, Yunho obedeció, masturbando a Changmin con intención de hacerlo llegar pronto, logrando su objetivo, pues la semilla de Changmin comenzó a escurrir por la mano de Yunho… - Aaah! Ng! Oh si... – mientras derramaba el más alto su semilla, Yunho siente como su miembro se aprieta entre las paredes anales de Changmin, sintiendo que pronto culminaría también

Voy a… - intenta advertir, como siempre, pero ésta vez se sorprende de la reacción

Lléname – ordenó Changmin, para sorpresa de Yunho, pues era la primera vez que el menor pedía algo así; entonces Yunho obedeció y sujetando las caderas de Changmin le ayudó con el movimiento pélvico, atrás y hacia delante, hacía atrás y adelante, arriba y abajo, cada vez más enérgico, más fuerte… Yunho cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretando los labios reprimió un gemido, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues cuando sintió que por fin su líquido comenzaba a salir, olvidó todo y exclamó un placentero gemido, Changmin no dejaba de moverse, aunque ahora resultaba más fácil gracias al semen que le lubricaba, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos hasta que dejó de moverse, las voces jadeantes de ambos poco a poco se silencian… -

Changmin, eso fue… - intentó alabar Yunho, pero el menor se lo prohibió, acostándose sobre él y besándole en la boca, beso que el mayor aceptó gustoso, rodeando la espalda de Changmin con sus brazos, bajándolas hasta la cintura, donde lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar se soltaron, mirándose a los ojos

¿Te agradó? – preguntó inocentemente el menor, aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta… - Más te vale que si – sentenció Changmin, sonrojándose casi por completo, por lo que Yunho entendió – Quizás te permita mojarme de vez en cuando – bromeó el más alto, su amante sonrió

Eres maravilloso, te amo – dijo Yunho con cariño, acariciando la mejilla de Changmin, quien se levantó un poco del cuerpo de su amigo, pero éste le sujetó otra vez de la cintura para que no se levantara – Quiero estar así siempre –

No seas ridículo – contestó Changmin elocuentemente – Además no tarda en llegar el manager –

Si – respondió Yunho algo triste, soltando la cintura de Changmin, quien se levantó del cuerpo del líder y acercándose un poco nuevamente le beso en los labios

Gracias – dijo secamente, aunque su voz sonaba con dejo de ternura

¿Por qué? – preguntó Yunho desconcertado

Por soportar mis caprichos – respondió Changmin, volviendo a acercarse a su amante para volverle a dar un beso en los labios, Yunho le sonrió y movió su cabeza en signo de negación

Te amo Changmin, es todo lo que importa - el menor sonrió un poco y después le miró nuevamente a los ojos

Igual yo – respondió rápidamente, agachándose por última vez para darle un beso en los labios antes de levantarse para ir al baño a tomar una ducha, dejando a Yunho sobre la cama, con una enorme sonrisa, aunque aún le desconcertaba que Changmin no era capaz de decir un "Te amo", ni siquiera a la hora de terminar de tener sexo. Aunque ese no era motivo para que él dudara de los sentimientos de Changmin, pero le hacía pensar que al menos una vez, sería lindo oír tales palabras por parte de su amante…

Continuará…

Perdonen la tardanza je je, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios


	4. Capítulo 4

**Problemas en la cama**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas: Yunho x Changmin

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Afortunadamente y a pesar del "inconveniente" de la mañana, los chicos no habían llegado tarde a su entrevista, la cual transcurrió pacíficamente en los estudios de una famosa cadena televisiva. Después de dicha entrevista serían llevados al set de una importante revista de moda en Corea del Sur para una sesión de fotos, pero antes de eso el Manager necesitaba resolver algunos asuntos, por lo que ambos integrantes de TVXQ aún permanecían en las instalaciones de la televisora, Yunho aprovechó que estaría ahí uno de los coreógrafos de la compañía para hacerle unas consultas, por lo que dejó a Changmin solo, el menor sonrío al encontrarse libre de testigos y vagó por el set. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, él se percató que el auto de Heechul estaba estacionado, por lo que deducía que el mayor se encontraba ahí sin su grupo, pues la furgoneta de Super Junior no se encontraba en el estacionamiento

Me las pagará ese miserable – dijo con sarna, sonriendo con su particular movimiento de labios cuando tramaba algo turbio. Caminó por el set buscando a su compañero de agencia sin mucho éxito, es entonces que decide preguntar, aprovechando que una chica pasaba por ahí – Disculpa… - comenzó Changmin

Si, dígame – respondió la chica con suma educación, mirando atenta al chico alto frente a ella, su rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado, era de notarse que sabía perfectamente quien era el chico que le hablaba

¿Dónde está Kim Heechul? ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó enseguida antes que a la chica comenzara a escurrírsele la saliva. Al oír la pregunta enseguida la chica cambia un poco su postura, poniendo rígidos los hombros, Changmin se da cuenta pero lo toma como algo sumamente irrelevante, él solo quería encontrar al irreverente de Heechul

En el camerino 3, pasillo de la derecha – respondió secamente – Con permiso – culminó su interacción con el chico dándole la espalda y marchándose a paso rápido, Changmin abrió un poco más los ojos y la vio marcharse por unos segundos antes de darse también media vuelta e ir a donde le había indicado

Que chica tan extraña – pensó mientras caminaba abrazando su mochila, pronto una sonrisa un tanto retorcida apareció en su rostro, había encontrado el camerino. Tocó un par de veces y casi enseguida escuchó la voz de su amigo indicándole que entrara aunque Heechul no sabía que se trataba de él

¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó tranquilamente, estaba sentado, dando la espalda a la puerta sin escuchar respuesta, es cuando Changmin cierra la puerta que voltea, topándose con la alta y hermosa figura del menor

Cha… Changmin – dijo titubeando, conocía la mirada en el chico, sabía que no tramaba nada bueno… - ¿Cómo estás? Semanas sin verte – expresó nervioso, tratando de estar lo más tranquilo y normal posible

Heechul amigo, que gusto verte – contestó con sarcasmo, acercándose más a donde se encontraba el miembro de Super Junior

Lo mismo digo – respondió sonriendo también, aunque nervioso

¿Sabes? No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al punto medular... – comenzó su discurso el más alto – Yunho es noble e ingenuo, dos característica que me gustan bastante de él, pero tu querido amigo, tu eres bocón y extrovertido – explicó Changmin sin dejar de acercarse a Heechul, quien estaba ya 100% seguro que lo consiguiente a esos planteamientos por parte del menor, no podía ser nada bueno

Puedo explicarlo Changmin, yo solo… -

Ssht, no hables que no he terminado… – sentenció Changmin mientras comenzaba a abrir la mochila que hasta hace algunos segundos mantenía sobre su hombro derecho – Y ya que te gusta meterte en los asuntos ajenos, creo que mereces un castigo – expresó con una sonrisa aún mayor mientras introducía su mano en el interior de la mochila, sacando pronto el objeto de su enojo

¿Castigo? – preguntó mientras tragaba saliva

¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? – cuestionó en tono molesto, mientras plantaba frente al rostro de su amigo el consolador en forma de pene - ¿Cómo convences a mi Yunho de algo así? – sin pensarlo dos veces, golpea la frente de Heechul con el objeto, aunque no lo había hecho con fuerza, el golpe se alcanza a escuchar

Perdóname Changmin, no lo vuelvo hacer, pero por favor no me violes con eso – suplicó Heechul más en tono de broma que pensándolo seriamente, aunque esas palabras hacen sonrojar a Changmin hasta las orejas

¿Eres idiota? No haré algo así – reprendió al mayor mientras agitaba el consolador de arriba hacia abajo – Tenía pensado meterlo a tu boca y tomarte una foto para subirla a la red – explicó tranquilamente aunque su sonrojo aumentó

Depravado – dijo Heechul ligeramente sonrojado – Aunque dudo que te atrevas – se mofó descaradamente, hiriendo el orgullo de Changmin

Claro que lo haré – expuso decidido, sacando de la mochila su cámara, volviendo a sonreír – Abre la boca – ordenó

No lo haré, estás loco – dijo asustado antes de levantarse de la silla e intentar huir, pero Changmin le cerró el paso

Te digo que abras la boca – volvió a ordenar, ésta vez estirando la mano que sostenía el consolador hacia el rostro de su amigo, chocando la punta del artefacto en los labios del mayor, que para su mala suerte, en ese momento se abre la puerta, enseguida ambos chicos voltean asustados hacia esa dirección, pero sin abandonar la posición

¿Pero qué…? – se escuchó una débil voz, se trataba de una chica, Changmin se sorprende al ver que es la misma que se encontró en el pasillo… La situación era muy incómoda, por la sorpresa Changmin no había quitado el artefacto de la cara de Heechul y éste tampoco se había quitado, por lo que aquel cuadro se veía extraño y depravado – Eres un cochino – dijo la chica dirigiendo sus palabras hacia Heechul, quien se había puesto completamente rojo, Changmin no lo podía creer, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, su amigo se había quedado sin réplica; la chica no espera un segundo más y se retira a paso rápido, el mayor se queda mirando aún en esa dirección, rechinando los dientes cuando reacciona

¡Demonios! – se dijo así mismo en voz alta, dando un paso atrás y luego dándole la espalda a Changmin mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por su cabello antes de bajarlas a su cintura, entonces el menor comprende todo, aunque no podía creerlo

Sales con ella ¿cierto? – preguntó incrédulo, Heechul se queda mudo unos segundos y después voltea hacia Changmin, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza

Creí que tu… bueno, ya sabes –

Pensaste que era gay… - contestó el mayor de forma desenfadada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese discurso

Si – respondió Changmin contrariado, aventando el consolador en la silla más próxima – Además ella es tan común, apenas puedo creerlo –

¿Qué te puedo decir? Me fascina, tenemos casi un año saliendo – confesó con una sonrisa – Aunque ya no se si quiera seguir conmigo – dijo con tristeza

¿Por qué? – preguntó con interés

Le causa conflicto lo que hago con los otros, ya sabes, eso que aman las fans – contestó casi riendo mientras se acercaba a Changmin – Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Así soy – terminó de explicar mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de su amigo, quien rápidamente retrocedió un paso, sonrojándose un poco

¿Y qué esperabas? Si haces esas cosas todo el tiempo – dijo enojado – Pero tú sabrás si sigues haciéndolo. Bueno... si quieres que le explique a tu novia lo hago – sugirió amablemente, acercándose después a su mochila, guardó la cámara y de nuevo colocó la prenda sobre su hombro

Gracias, lo tendré presente –

Debo irme… ¡Ah! Deja de meterle ideas raras a Yunho en la cabeza ¿de acuerdo? – sentenció Changmin, volviendo a su tono serio

Si, ya no le diré nada extraño – contestó Heechul, y su amigo le respondió con una sonrisa

Hasta luego – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, la cual quedó abierta

Changmin… - llamó el mayor al menor, quien se detuvo sin voltear

¿Sabes que Yunho te adora verdad? – la pregunta de Heechul le resulta extraña a Changmin, por lo que voltea hacia su amigo… - Yo sé que tu también lo adoras, creo que estaría bien si se lo dices y se lo demuestras de vez en cuando – sugirió amablemente, haciendo que Changmin se sonroje de nuevo – Conozco a Yunho muy bien y sé que eso le gusta mucho –

Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – respondió cortésmente y entonces abandonó el camerino, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de las instalaciones, donde un desesperado Manager y un extrañado Yunho le esperaban

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó enojado el Manager

Arreglando un asunto – contestó apenado Changmin, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo reprendieran

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Yunho mientras lo miraba detenidamente

Si, todo bien – contestó Changmin sonriéndole linda y amablemente, Yunho lo miró por unos momentos y antes que el Manager los regañara por no apresurarse, el mayor se acercó a su amante y le susurró al oído

No sonrías así que me enloqueces – dijo sensualmente y Changmin tan solo volvió a sonreír

En la noche te espera una sorpresa – pensó el menor mirando a su amante, Yunho notó que en algo extraño pensaba Changmin pero no preguntó, tan solo comenzó a seguir al Manager caminando enfrente del más alto…

Para Yunho resultaba inquietante y enormemente difícil contenerse ante tales situaciones, y cada vez que se encontraban con algo similar era una tortura para el mayor de los 2. Se encontraban en la sesión de fotos con una importante revista de moda en el país, él ya había tenido su sesión, pero ahora era el turno de Changmin, y no era para menos que Yunho se sintiera incómodo observándolo, el menor se aprovechaba de la situación, lanzando furtivas miradas que se escapaban al lente de la cámara, pero no para el ojo de Yunho, quien sabía ampliamente que su amigo y también amante, le coqueteaba en secreto, discretamente, nunca nadie había notado esa sutil mirada, ese delicado balanceo que hacía el más alto de su cuerpo y que para su amante resultaba excitante y delicioso, solo Shim Changmin era capaz de provocar en él afables y placenteras sensaciones, incluso si tan solo se encontraba casualmente posando para una cámara

Exquisito – murmuró mientras observaba la delicada pero bien formada figura de su compañero. Changmin lo notaba y sin duda disfrutaba ampliamente de lo que sucedía, solo esperaba que tanta emoción no fuera a terminar en un "accidente" por parte del mayor, así que el menor decidió guardar un poco la compostura, haciendo un último movimiento para provocar a Yunho, pasando la mano por su cabello mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza, sabía que aquello enloquecía a su amante… - Maldito – dijo entre dientes sin dejar de mirar al chico, su boca dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha, Changmin había logrado su cometido

Muy bien, ahora ambos tendrán algunas tomas – dijo el fotógrafo, indicándoles con la mano en que lugar debían de ponerse, por lo que enseguida ambos obedecieron

Compórtate ¿quieres que termine haciendo algo indecente aquí? – le preguntó Yunho a Changmin en voz sumamente baja mientras se dirigían al lugar donde los fotografiarían, el menor no respondió, tan solo arrojó una sonrisa

Ya saben el procedimiento, los quiero lo más natural posible, algunos acercamientos, actúen como actuarían sin que los estuviera vigilando la cámara – explicó el fotógrafo mientras acomodaba el lente, Changmin dirigió una mirada de reojo a Yunho y sonrió irónicamente, Yunho entendió a la perfección lo que su amante había tratado de decir, una especie de "Si hiciéramos eso vetarían de por vida ésta revista". El fotógrafo terminó de enfocar la cámara y comenzó con la sesión, completamente satisfecho del desempeño de ambos chicos cuando ésta terminó…

Excelente chicos, ahora tendremos hora y media para comer, después habrá una pequeña práctica vocal y así termina la agenda de hoy – comentó contento el Manager, ya había olvidado por completo el retraso de Changmin que casi les cuesta llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos – Ahora vengo, aborden la furgoneta - indicó antes de marcharse, ambos chicos entraron enseguida, pues habían fans a los alrededores que les acosaban, así que era mejor resguardarse cuanto antes. Unos momentos de silencio les envolvieron

Nunca cambias – dijo Yunho para romper el hielo, lanzando una sonrisa pícara que es notada enseguida por el más alto, quien parece no inmutarse por fuera, pero por dentro se mofaba, sabía que a Yunho esas cosas le enloquecían y que seguramente en esos momentos se le antojaba una buena sesión de sexo en la furgoneta, que para hacer aclaración, dicho lugar no estaba exento del amplio repertorio de lugares para el sexo entre Changmin y Yunho, pero en esa ocasión con el mundo de fans afuera resultaba imposible

Te gusta, lo sé – respondió tras unos momentos en que solamente se había limitado a fingir ignorar a su amigo

Claro que me gusta, pero un día no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si me dejo llevar por lo que me gusta – explicó enseguida Yunho, no dejando de mirar a Changmin en todo momento, el menor sonrió

Eres un caliente – contestó a la par que volteaba a ver a Yunho, arqueando las cejas de esa forma tan única que solo él lograba hacer

No me vas a decir que no te excita provocarme así – se defendió Yunho, moviendo ligeramente su pierna hacia la de Changmin, el menor siguió el juego, rozando su rodilla con la del mayor

Un poco – confesó pícaramente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no saltarle encima a Yunho y suplicarle que lo hiciera suyo en ese momento, en ese lugar, sin importar quienes les estuvieran viendo

Lo sabía, te excita excitarme – dijo con elocuencia, sonriéndole después, Changmin se mordió con fuerza el labio, no quería cometer una tontería y sabía que si Yunho continuaba hablando del tema o haciendo esas lindas expresiones, no iba a poderse contener más, así que tajantemente mejor lo ignoró, así como dejó de hablar

Ya viene el Manager – puso de pretexto, pues sabía que si hablaban en tono bajo él no tenía por qué escuchar su conversación, tal como sucedió con el chofer, quien no se había percatado para nada de la conversación de ambos cantantes…

La práctica vocal había sido ante todo, algo tedioso, y es que últimamente éstas solo se limitaban a poner en práctica lo que ya sabían a la perfección, pensando ambos que quizás sería mejor si practicaban algo distinto, como cuando estaban por sacar Before u Go y habían tenido que hacer algunos ejercicios vocales más interesantes, pero en sí no se podían quejar, de algún modo estaban seguros de que la práctica de ese día les iba a servir de algo… La furgoneta los dejó en casa, a pie de puerta, donde se podían ver a varias fans espiando, después de todo tomaban esa práctica como estilo de vida, y ellos 2 estaban tan acostumbrados que a veces ni se percataban de tal hecho, tan solo escuchaban a los lejos algunos "click" de las cámaras que los fotografiaban

Si supieran lo que sucede adentro – pensó Changmin mientras miraba de reojo a Yunho, el mayor miraba al frente, sin prestar atención a su alrededor

Mañana pasaremos más tarde por ustedes, por favor no salgan antes de casa – comentó el Manager antes de cerrar la ventanilla de la furgoneta

Si claro – contestó Yunho enseguida y poco después la furgoneta comenzó a avanzar – Adelante Changmin – dijo mientras hacía una seña con la mano al menor, quien pronto se adelantó y caminó frente a él, entrando al edificio, Yunho le siguió. Ambos entraron al departamento, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Changmin volteó a ver a su compañero, sonriendo pícaramente

Entonces… -

Estoy cansado – dijo Yunho antes que Changmin comenzara a intentar seducirlo

Pretextos, para el sexo nunca se debe estar cansado – se defendió el menor, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia su amigo, Yunho no le quitó la mirada de encima en todo momento, intentaba no caer, pero casi era imposible

Hoy fue un día pesado – argumentó Yunho

Y los otros también – refutó Changmin, volviendo a sonreír, continuaba acercándose al otro

Y yo soy el caliente ¿eh? – reclamó intentando mostrarse indignado, pero la actuación no era precisamente su fuerte

Lo eres, yo soy solo una presa de tu temperatura – argumentó al tiempo que logró atrapar a Yunho contra la pared del comedor, ahora sus cuerpos estaban casi uno sobre el otro, Changmin aprovechó y colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna de Yunho, mirándole a los ojos – Tenías razón, me excita provocarte – susurró sensualmente, moviendo un poco hacia arriba su rodilla, haciendo que el cuerpo completo de Yunho se estremeciera

Eres perverso – contestó con una sonrisa, intentando después encontrar sus labios con los de Changmin, pero éste movió su cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo, moviéndola después a los lados en negación; sonrió y entonces él se acercó, lamiendo la barbilla de su novio, para terminar después mordiendo su labio inferior, pasando su lengua posteriormente hacia el cuello, subiendo en una lamida a la oreja, terminando por mordisquear su lóbulo, Yunho jadeó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Changmin conocía a la perfección sus zonas erógenas

Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado – respondió por fin a la afirmación de Yunho, mostrándole nuevamente una pícara sonrisa, pero antes que Yunho pudiese responder, atrapó sus labios por fin en un apasionado y profundo beso, de esos en que casi podía afirmar que había tocado las amígdalas de su novio con la lengua. Mientras tanto las manos de Changmin se dirigieron hacia el pantalón de Yunho, desabrochándolo sin más, dirigiendo sin aviso una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su amante, agarrando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, Yunho ahogó un quejido entre los labios de Changmin, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el cuello de su amante para profundizar aún más el beso, atrayéndolo hacia él con tremenda necesidad, sus respiraciones cada vez se agitaban más y hasta que es imposible continuar se sueltan los labios, mirándose con profundidad, sus alientos calientes chocaban entre sí

Lo eres… eres lo mejor de mi vida – confesó Yunho con dulzura a pesar de la temperatura casi hirviendo de su cuerpo, logrando que Changmin también sonriera con dulzura, pero el menor siempre lograba mostrarse más sereno ante tales situaciones

Lo soy – presumió de manera linda, volviendo a atacar los labios de su novio, ésta vez menos pasional, pero igual de profunda, cuando volvió a empezar a cerrarse el aire se soltaron, Changmin se alejó un poco y Yunho aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos con ayuda de los pies, el pantalón también fue alejado de él, Changmin pudo notar la erección en su amante y se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a acercarse a Yunho, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar el miembro del mayor por encima de la prenda interior, mientras la izquierda se desabrochaba su propia camisa, Yunho ayudaba mientras tanto a quitarse su playera, y cuando hubo terminado ayudó a Changmin con su pantalón, en tanto el menor continuaba acariciándole

Si continúas... ngh… me harás eyacular – advirtió Yunho, pues sabía que Changmin haría un escándalo de eso si sucedía, pero el menor solo sonrió, enseguida los pantalones de él también cayeron e hizo lo mismo que el mayor, los alejó de él, ambos se encontraban en ropa interior y Yunho no pensaba quedarse atrás, así que ante las caricias de Changmin a su miembro, él hizo lo mismo con el menor, pero él metiendo la mano por debajo de la prenda, logrando que Changmin se estremeciera, las caricias de Yunho eran menos suaves, logrando que su amante comenzara a gemir, apretando un poco los labios

Espera… - pidió Changmin, deteniendo sus caricias y logrando que Yunho también detuviera las suyas – Así no – indicó el menor, quien siempre llevaba las riendas de la situación, a Yunho le excitaba dejarse llevar así, por eso permitía que Changmin indicara la forma y el modo de sus sesiones de sexo. Las miradas de ambos se buscaron por un par de segundos, Changmin se veía un poco indeciso, pero Yunho no preguntó por qué, el propio Changmin reveló la razón cuando se quitó su ropa interior y enseguida se acercó de nuevo a Yunho, comenzando a lamerle el cuello, haciendo hincapié en la zona cercana a la oreja, donde regaló un par de mordiscos, bajando lenta y sensualmente hacia el pecho, lamiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones, comenzando por el derecho, lamiéndolo un par de veces antes de tomarlo con sus labios y succionar levemente, mientras sus dedos de la mano derecha tomaban el otro y le masajeaban, Yunho jadeaba entre sonrisas, Changmin era excelente y sabía a la perfección que era de sus partes más sensibles

Mmm si… - jadeó mientras se estremecía, el menor sonrió e invirtió un poco el orden, su boca ahora se ocupaba del pezón izquierdo mientras su mano torturaba el otro hasta que sintió de nuevo el cuerpo del mayor estremecerse. Changmin le sonrió a su amante y continúo con su camino, se agachó un poco y comenzó a lamer el estómago del otro, hundiendo después su lengua en el ombligo, Yunho se extraño, pues Changmin nunca había llegado hasta ahí, pero más se extrañó cuando la lengua del más alto bajó hasta su abdomen, después Changmin se incorporó y sonrió a Yunho, atrapándole los labios con los suyos, se besaron sensualmente, acariciándose las lenguas, compartiendo la tibia saliva que tanto les gustaba del otro

Esto te gustará más – sentenció Changmin con una sonrisa pícara aunque sus ojos demostraban un poco de duda, Yunho lo miró a los ojos sin entender mucho, pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a aclararse cuando Changmin dirigió sus manos a la prenda interior de Yunho y la bajaron hasta las rodillas, entonces el menor lanzó una última mirada a su amante antes de hincarse frente a él, las rodillas de Changmin estaban en el suelo, y él enfrente suyo, con el rostro en su entrepierna ¿acaso Changmin haría lo que comenzaba a pasar por su mente? Yunho se sintió un poco nervioso cuando su compañero agarró la prenda que estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y la bajó completamente, Yunho sacó los pies y entonces el menor la arrojó lejos

Changmin, no es necesario que… - intentó explicar pero fue enseguida callado cuando Changmin agarró su excitado miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera visto antes, el rostro de Yunho se tiñó de rojo por completo cuando la lengua de Changmin se asomó y tocó toda la extensión de su miembro, Yunho cerró los ojos un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior – No lo hagas… - murmuró más excitado que antes, no es que no le gustara lo que hacía Changmin, pero no quería que el menor se sintiera presionado a que debía hacer tal acción, después de todo era la primera vez que experimentaban entre ellos el sexo oral

No hables – dijo Changmin sin voltear a verlo, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y no quería que Yunho lo viera así de vulnerable… El mayor atendió a la petición y guardó silencio, entonces el menor pudo continuar, volviendo a usar su lengua para tocar toda la extensión del miembro del otro, pasándola un par de veces de forma tímida, pero pronto comenzó a ganar confianza, haciendo las lamidas más rápidas, animándose a tocar por más tiempo la punta, jugando su lengua por el glande, moviéndola en círculos, hundiendo su lengua en la punta… Yunho sonreía y se relamía los labios con tales acciones, jamás se había imaginado que la lengua de Changmin pudiera ser el triple de maravillosa de lo que ya era

Así… mmm – jadeó Yunho con goce, sonriendo placenteramente mientras su amante continuaba con aquella labor, pero Changmin sabía lo que seguía, así que no se hizo esperar, y rogando porque aquel "tamaño" cupiera en su boca, comenzó a introducir el miembro de Yunho poco a poco, intentando no hacer que sus dientes le lastimaran… - Changmin – jadeó Yunho cuando vio que su amante se detenía, haciendo por reflejo la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta Yunho que Changmin lo había metido más de la cuenta, pero eso no parecía detener al menor, quien después de unos momentos volvió a introducir el miembro de Yunho a su boca, ésta vez a la mitad, y luego de nuevo lo sacó, repitiendo la acción con sumo cuidado mientras se acostumbraba, logrando que Yunho comenzara a gemir, cerrando sus ojos en momentos, volviéndolos a abrir para mirar hacia abajo, era excitante ver como parte de su miembro desaparecía dentro de la boca de Changmin, pronto sus manos bajaron hacia la sedosa cabellera del menor, tomando algunas hebras entre los dedos, acariciándolos – Oh si… mmm, así – no sabía que decir, simplemente aquello salía de su boca, aquello le estaba provocando sensaciones desconocidas. Pero para Changmin no era diferente, sentía que el miembro de Yunho cada vez era más pequeño, pero no porque lo fuera, sino porque cada vez le resultaba menos difícil introducirlo más adentro de su boca, jamás se hubiera podido imaginar antes que estuviera haciendo eso, porque cuando Yunho se lo había propuesto él le había abofeteado, pero ahora sin que se lo pidiera estaba ahí, introduciéndolo, absorbiendo y chupando con desesperación, pues sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, casi lo metía por completo a su boca, pero no se quejaba, al contrario, comenzaba a excitarse más, tan solo de oír los gemidos de Yunho y saber que lo disfrutaba le resultaba erótico, quizás esa era la magia de hacer sexo oral, saber y sentir que el otro lo disfruta significa el propio placer, por fin tenía la respuesta

Falta poco – pensó cuando sintió el miembro de Yunho cada vez más punzante, no sabía como hacer ahora, solo sabía que su amante estaba por terminar

Aah, aah… así, si… aaahh aaahh aaahh… aaahh – le enloquecía, su cuerpo por completo se estremecía, y la boca de Changmin le absorbía cada vez más profundo, y no solo eso, casi al final Changmin estaba usando también su mano, haciendo presión hacía el abdomen cuando la boca llegaba casi al inicio del tronco del pene… Changmin aaaahh!… ngh!… - gimió con enorme placer cuando su semilla comenzó a salir, la cual cayó de principio en la boca de Changmin, quien se alejó un poco, entonces le comenzó a embarrar el rostro hasta que no salió ni una gota más, en todo ese momento Changmin estaba jadeando, recibiendo el producto del acto que acababa de hacer, su respiración era agitada, pero menos que la de Yunho, quien continuaba acariciando los cabellos de su amante, hasta que ya no escuchó nada por parte de Changmin los soltó. Temía abrir los ojos y mirar abajo, seguro su novio le reclamaba por haber terminado en su cara, pero para su sorpresa cuando decidió abrir los ojos y ver hacia abajo, Changmin solo se estaba limpiando el semen del rostro – Lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente, el más alto levantó la mirada y al poco tiempo tragó lo que tenía en la boca, sonriendo con timidez a su amante

No sabe tan mal – comentó avergonzado, acercándose de nuevo al miembro de Yunho para depositar un beso sobre él, después se puso de pie, Yunho le miraba como nunca antes, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso, quitando después con su mano un poco de semen que Changmin tenía en la comisura de los labios

Jamás pensé que harías algo así – comentó contento Yunho, en su rostro se mostraba una satisfacción que nunca antes había mostrado

Bueno, a veces uno hace cosas por la persona que ama que normalmente no haría – contestó Changmin sin prestar mucho atención a sus propias palabras, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía, pero para Yunho eso significaba mucho más

¿La persona que amas? – preguntó inocentemente, mirando con ternura a Changmin, quien pronto entendió lo que había dicho, jamás había sido tan directo con eso hacia Yunho, el menor se sonrojó un poco y calló por unos segundos

Te amo Yunho – confesó completamente sonrojado, incluso él sabía perfectamente que jamás lo había dicho tan textualmente, por lo que estaba avergonzado, Yunho sonrió ampliamente y después abrazó con fuerza a Changmin, estaba realmente feliz, por fin escuchaba de él tan hermosas palabras

Yo igual – contestó en respuesta, dándole a su amante una cucharada de su propia medicina, Changmin hizo una especie de puchero… - Te amo Changmin – dijo para compensar lo anterior, fundiéndose ambos en un tierno beso, como si fuera el primero, hacía bastante tiempo que no se besaban así, como si pudieran pasar las horas sin que importara nada más que ellos dos

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado n_n perdonen si me tardé ja ja ja, no sé si el próximo será el último, quizás sí, agradezco sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Problemas en la cama**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas: Yunho x Changmin

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

La noche aún era joven y al día siguiente no había razón para despertarse temprano, lo había dicho casi textualmente su Mánager, por lo que para Yunho y Changmin eso significaba seguir con su tan agitado "ejercicio" hasta que el cuerpo aguante, era la política cuando se presentaba la particular situación de no tener tanto trabajo al día siguiente…

La ventaja de ser un ídolo altamente protegido por su compañía era muy conveniente en esos momentos, pues los gemidos de ambos quedaban atrapados en esas paredes cubiertas de material especial que no permitía que el sonido se escapara de ellas, tal cual pasaba en un estudio de grabación, pues de otra manera "su secreto" no estaría tan bien resguardado, por eso Changmin aprovechaba y sin moderarse gemía apasionadamente, a diferencia de Yunho, cuyas expresiones de placer solían ser más moderadas. El menor recibía con gusto las embestidas de su amante, quien lo tenía atrapado contra la mesa del comedor, sujetándole ambas piernas, las cuales utilizaba para impulsarse mientras su cadera se movía de atrás hacia adelante rápidamente; las manos del menor se aferraban fuerte a las orillas de la mesa, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, manteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás y otras tantas fijaba su mirada en aquella unión de su cuerpo y el miembro de su amante, causándole mayor placer, lo sabía, era un depravado, pero no lo podía evitar, le resultaba fascinante y le causaba enorme morbo observar como le penetraban, Yunho lo sabía pero nunca comentaba algo, tan solo sonreía en complicidad

Chang… min-ah! Aaah! ¿Pu… puedo adentro? – preguntó con anticipación aunque le había costado enorme esfuerzo, estaba intentando no venirse

Si… aahh… aahh… ¡hazlo! – contestó bastante excitado, apenas podía articular palabra, sus uñas se enterraban fuertemente en el material de la mesa aunque no lo estaba dañando. Yunho sonrió y empujando con más rudeza su cadera hacia delante soltó su semilla, introduciéndola por completo en Changmin, quien soltó la mesa con una de sus manos, se incorporó un poco y aquella mano la llevo hacia la nalga de Yunho, jalando hacia con él mientras su amante le llenaba

Changmin… - entre gemidos y jadeos se besaron hasta que Yunho derramó su última gota, se separaron un poco y después de sonreírse mutuamente volvieron a besarse mientras que con su mano desocupada Changmin comenzó a masturbarse, mientras lo hacía Yunho se salió por completo y soltó las piernas del menor, quien las bajó, dejando sus pies colgando. El mayor miraba fijamente a Changmin mientras se masturbaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la forma en la que el menor se auto complacía le volvía loco, pero quería ayudar, no podía dejarlo trabajar solo, por lo que con su mano izquierda tomó una de las piernas del chico y la levantó, haciendo que apoyara su pie sobre la mesa, mientras el otro permanecía colgando en la orilla, le soltó y después con esa misma mano comenzó a acariciarle los testículos, mientras dos de sus dedos de la otra mano le comenzaban a invadir, haciendo movimientos circulares, después moviéndolos hacia arriba, comenzando a estimular su próstata, al primer toque Changmin se estremeció, era la primera vez que sentía eso, nunca antes Yunho le había hecho algo así, por lo que se puso algo nervioso

No – pidió Changmin inquieto, pero Yunho le sonrió y sin sacar sus dedos continuó estimulando la zona – Mmm Yun… Yunho – cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando acelerar el movimiento de su mano, pero se estremeció involuntariamente, sus músculos en la zona pélvica se comenzaban a contraer

Relájate – dijo el mayor con tranquilidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla, el menor tan solo asintió y se dejó llevar, jadeando excitado, se sentía diferente, una excitación que nunca antes había experimentado; había leído en internet artículos sobre el orgasmo en un hombre, pero jamás pensó que realmente se sintiera tan bien. Involuntariamente sus paredes anales se comenzaban a contraer y sus piernas a temblar, abrió ampliamente sus ojos y exhaló un placentero gemido mientras su líquido se comenzó a derramar

– ¡Aaaahhh! Mmm... - su vista se nubló, su mirada se veía perdida, con los ojos casi en blanco, todo su cuerpo temblaba - Ngh ¡Si!... si… - jamás había experimentado tan magnífica oleada de placer, aunque ya había derramado todo su líquido su abdomen continuaba contrayéndose y sus piernas se estremecían involuntariamente, temblándole todo el cuerpo, Yunho lo observaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, era maravilloso verle así, Changmin había perdido toda noción de si mismo, experimentando por primera vez tan placenteros orgasmos… poco a poco Yunho sacó los dedos del interior de Changmin, observando al chico fijamente

¿Estás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado pues Changmin continuaba estremeciéndose un poco. Tras unos segundos escuchó la risa nerviosa del menor, quien se incorporó y lo primero que hizo fue besar apasionadamente a Yunho

Cerdo pervertido – le dijo cuando tomó un respiro, volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios cuando agarró un poco de aire, sintió un último escalofrío y dejando de besar a su novio le miró avergonzado aunque mostraba una sonrisa de total satisfacción – No vuelvas hacer eso, que vergüenza – pidió amablemente, cosa extraña en él, y por lo mismo completamente adorable, Yunho le sonrió, besando su frente después

Está bien – contestó amablemente – Es solo que últimamente te esfuerzas tanto en complacerme que ahora quise hacer algo bueno también por ti – explicó tranquilamente, acariciando los cabellos de su novio

¿Cómo? ¿Matándome? – preguntó en todo sarcástico, agarrando la mano de Yunho que tocaba sus cabellos para atraerla hacia sus labios y darle un beso – No supe ni cuantos orgasmos tuve – comentó bastante avergonzado, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, Yunho también se sonrojó pero soltó una risa traviesa

Perdóname Changmin, te compensaré – dijo convincentemente, y para sorpresa del más alto, antes de que pudiera responder, Yunho lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo cual novia recién casada, logrando solo que se avergonzara más

Bájame, esto es ridículo – le regañó molesto y sorprendido, pero Yunho no obedeció, continuó su camino hacia la habitación, donde puso a Changmin sobre la cama, besándolo en los labios antes de que éste le reclamara nuevamente, Changmin accedió. Cuando hizo falta el aire se separaron

Quédate aquí, prepararé la cena – dijo amablemente, sonriendo de esa forma sutil y linda que tanto le gustaba a Changmin, por lo que ya no pudo decir nada, tan solo asintió, entonces el mayor abandonó la habitación

Ese tonto – murmuró en tono molesto, pero no lo estaba, simplemente no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado, cada vez se parecían más a un par de actores porno, poco a poco experimentaban cosas nuevas, lo cual era bastante bueno, pues su relación estaba en esa etapa, llena de pasión, aunque Changmin se preguntaba cuánto les duraría, porque no podía ser para siempre ¿o si? Sobre todo si se ponía a pensar que aún apenas transcurrían alrededor de 2 meses desde la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, esa pasión desenfrenada prácticamente era nueva – Que hambre tengo – dijo en voz baja aunque sus pensamientos no habían abandonado el tema, pues continuaba haciéndose esa misma pregunta ¿Seguirían con ese ritmo sexual aunque pasaran los meses y ya hubieran hecho absolutamente de todo? Realmente era un tema que le preocupaba. Pensando en ello decidió acostarse, pasando los brazos por debajo de su nuca, mirando hacia el techo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, comenzaba a recordar aquel extraño episodio en que Yunho le había hecho su primera propuesta indecorosa

_Había pasado cerca de medio año desde que habían comenzado a salir como "novios" habían logrado acoplarse bien a pesar de las dificultades iniciales, que aunque no estaban algunas superadas al 100%, al menos ya se encontraban bien juntos. Las actividades como TVXQ les permitían dejar de lado ciertas cuestiones ligadas a las necesidades que todo hombre de su edad experimentaba, por lo que todo se encontraba en su debido momento y lugar, o a menos es lo que Shim Changmin quiso creer_

_Por fin en casa – suspiró Changmin cuando se encontraron en el departamento después de un duro día de trabajo. Tras de él entraba Yunho, quien había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de su compañero, sonriendo al verlo que estiraba sus músculos de forma relajada_

_Si, es bueno regresar donde nadie más nos vea – respondió Yunho al cerrar la puerta, volviendo a sonreír, ésta vez acercándose a Changmin, atrapándolo por atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura_

_Yunho, tranquilo – dijo apenado al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de su novio, pero también sonrió, girando levemente su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, recibiendo del mayor un beso en la mejilla - ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Changmin_

_Un poco – respondió Yunho, soltando poco a poco al menor_

_Prepararé Ramen – dijo antes de ir hacia la cocina, mientras el otro lo observaba, la mirada de Yunho no puede evitar no verle los glúteos a su novio_

_Que ganas de comer otra cosa – comentó tras unos momentos de ver aquella parte del cuerpo de Changmin, quien alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Yunho_

_Si quieres preparo algo diferente, pero sabes que lo mejor que hago es Ramen – respondió un poco indignado, nunca antes el mayor se había quejado de que preparara Ramen para comer_

_No hablaba de eso – contentó Yunho, haciendo que Changmin se desconcertara, mirándolo fijamente – Sabes Changmin… - comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, donde el menor continuaba esperando una explicación – Creo que quizás, debamos dar otro paso en nuestra relación – expresó decidido, sin saber como reaccionaría el otro, pero para su sorpresa, su novio no había entendido de que le estaba hablando_

_No Yunho – respondió Changmin – No creo que nuestros padres estén listos para saber de esto, necesitamos decírselos poco a poco – explicó también decidido, girándose hacia la estufa. El otro lo miraba atentamente, no podía creer que Changmin fuera tan inocente como para no entender lo que intentaba decir_

_Si, tienes razón – disimuló completamente, saliendo de la cocina – Ramen está bien - indicó sin mostrar mucho interés, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, Changmin observó de reojo y cuando Yunho se fue completamente suspiró_

_Vaya forma de pedirme que tengamos sexo – dijo por lo bajo para no ser escuchado, sonrió con triunfo y comenzó a preparar el Ramen para la cena…_

_Mientras comían conversaban sobre situaciones que habían pasado ese día, cosas normales que solían platicar, también tenían por costumbre comentar el trabajo y desempeño del otro, dándose consejos mutuamente. Desde que habían comenzado a salir como pareja cada vez se integraban más, ahora esa relación de hermandad se había intensificado, aunque antes ya eran unidos, se podría decir que su relación era más íntima: como compañeros, como amigos y como amantes_

_Me encanta tu Ramen – alabó Yunho la comida que había preparado el otro, pero Changmin lo conocía y sabía que lo decía por ser gentil, sabía que su Ramen era de lo más común_

_Gracias – contestó sonriendo, poniéndose de pie – No te preocupes, yo arreglo aquí – le dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a juntar las cosas_

_Está bien ¿quieres ver una película? – _

_Seguro, escógela – dijo en forma de orden, pero a Yunho no le importó, así que obedeció al instante. Mientras el menor juntaba todas las cosas y limpiaba, silbaba una canción; pasados 15 minutos terminó por completo, dirigiéndose a la antesala donde se encontraba el televisor y el reproductor_

_No me decido cuál de éstas 3 – explicó fingiendo confusión, mostrándole las películas al más alto, quien las agarró para leer los títulos_

"_Moulin Rouge", Cuerpos ardientes", "Bajos instintos" – dijo mientras veía las portadas, mostrándose serio. Aunque no había visto ninguna, había leído antes las Sinopsis y sabía de antemano que todas contenían escenas sensuales, entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje de su novio, pero nuevamente fingió demencia – No estoy convencido ¿qué tal una comedia? – recomendó enseguida, Yunho frunció un poco el ceño, agarrando después las películas_

_Tu me pediste que la eligiera – respondió en su defensa, haciendo ese puchero infantil que a Changmin tanto le gustaba_

_Si, pero no quiero ninguna – contentó de igual forma, mostrándose completamente adorable, por lo que Yunho no se pudo resistir_

_Elegiré otra – dijo resignado, eligiendo una que sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguna escena que fuese lo suficientemente sugerente para que les pudiera afectar… Mientras veían la película, Yunho miraba de reojo a Changmin de vez en cuando, el más alto estaba muy atento, riendo a carcajadas por cosas tan simples que Yunho a veces se preguntaba si realmente reía o estaba fingiendo reír para ignorar lo obvio, pues de vez en cuando él se acercaba para tomarle la mano o besarlo_

_Que buena película – dijo el más alto cuando por fin terminó y los créditos comenzaron a salir, aunque realmente había sido mala película y realmente no tan graciosa como el menor la hacía parecer, aún así Yunho sonrió al verlo tan contento_

_Si, estaba buena – contestó para seguir la corriente, devolviéndole Changmin la sonrisa a su novio, quien sin pereza aprovechó para tomar por la barbilla su rostro y robarle un beso en los labios, sin queja el menor lo devolvió cuando Yunho se separó, segundos después volvían a besarse, sentados en el sillón; la mano del más grande aprovechó para vagar por la cadera del más pequeño, atrayendo su cuerpo_

_Espera… - susurró Changmin cuando la mano derecha de Yunho descendió más hasta su nalga, agarrando firmemente_

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido, pues no era la primera vez que tocaba esa zona, aunque en esos momentos debía reconocer que se sentía un poco más efusivo que de costumbre_

_Hasta ahí – le dijo con firmeza, y aunque el otro no entendía por qué, obedeció, entonces volvieron a besarse, la misma mano de Yunho subió y lo tomó ahora por la cintura, volviendo a atraerlo, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca que antes. Cuando dejaron de besarse Yunho lo miró a los ojos_

_Te quiero – expresó con una sonrisa, acomodando después un poco de cabello atrás de la oreja del otro_

_Yo también – respondió con un poco de sequedad, pero Yunho sin decir algo volvió a sonreír para después acercarse nuevamente, dirigiendo sus labios hacia el largo cuello del más alto, depositando un beso sobre él, después otro atrás de la oreja, sujetando luego ésta con sus labios, depositando después otro beso, Changmin se mordió el labio, anteriormente ya había besado Yunho su cuello, pero nunca antes la oreja, no sabía que le gustaría tanto ser besado en esa zona_

_Changmin creo que… - intentó retomar el tema antes de que el menor cocinara, pero éste se le adelantó_

_Debemos ir a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que cubrir de la agenda – explicó con tono responsable, alejando levemente a su novio , Yunho suspiró impaciente_

_Si, pero antes quiero hablar contigo – contestó tranquilamente_

_¿De qué? – cuestionó fingiendo nuevamente demencia, pero sabía también que su novio no lo iba a creer si ponía tantas excusas_

_Tenemos más de 5 meses como pareja – comenzó por explicar, enseguida Changmin entendió de lo que quería hablar_

_Si – _

_Creo que ya es momento que nuestra relación tome otro rumbo ¿no crees? – el mayor tomó las manos del menor al decir aquellas palabras – Creo que ya es tiempo – terminó de explicar, recibiendo una mirada fija de parte del otro_

_Creo que así es perfecto – respondió rápidamente – Sabes que no es conveniente en estos momentos, mantenerlo casi en un secreto es lo mejor_

_No hablo de eso Changmin… mira, me encantas, me gustas demasiado, no tienes idea – dijo casi en tono desesperado, soltando las manos del otro, quien lo miraba muy fijamente _

_Tu también me encantas, pero no es apropiado ahorita –_

_No entiendes – dijo nuevamente con tono desesperado_

_Claro que entiendo, mantenerlo en secreto es como negar que está pasando esto ¿no? Yo sé que es maravilloso y queremos compartirlo pero… - _

_Changmin, no entiendes, es que yo… - antes de decirlo se le atoraron las palabras, estaba un poco nervioso… – Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor – confesó por fin, mirando apenado al menor, quien aunque estaba sorprendido, solo lo miraba atentamente, sin hablar por unos momentos_

_Yunho… - susurró apenado, sabía que Yunho quería tener sexo por fin con él, pero a él eso lo confundía más – Yo no creo… no estoy listo – le contestó desviando su mirada y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior; enseguida Yunho lo sujetó nuevamente de la barbilla y le levantó levemente el mentón, logrando que lo mirara a los ojos_

_¿Por qué? Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hemos salido por meses, nos tenemos demasiada confianza ¿no? Es momento Changmin, en verdad te deseo – explicó con sinceridad el mayor, mostrándole una sonrisa al final de su discurso, el rostro del menor estaba sonrojado notoriamente, y su corazón latía un poco más aprisa, por su cabeza rondaban muchos pensamientos ¿realmente era tiempo? ¿deseaba el también a Yunho? ¿quería tener sexo con él?... Un poco ofuscado se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se levantó del sillón, dándole la espalda, respirando después con profundidad_

_Yunho, no sé si quiero tener sexo con otro hombre – ante aquellas extrañas palabras el aludido tan solo enmudeció unos instantes, estaba sorprendido, aquella confesión era difícil de digerir, sobre todo porque aunque ambos eran hombres, eran "novios"_

_¿Qué?... O sea que besas a un hombre, lo tocas y te dejas tocar pero ¿no quieres tener sexo? – cuestionó en tono burlón, haciendo que Changmin se molestara un poco, el menor volteó hacia él_

_El sexo entre 2 hombres es… ¡es anal! – exclamó avergonzado, haciendo que Yunho casi caiga al suelo, no se esperaba aquellas palabras – Hombres y Mujeres tenemos bocas y manos, pero a la hora del sexo, el juego es 100% distinto ¿no? – el más alto intentaba usar su más normal lógica, pero para Yunho la cosa era más simple: amaba a Changmin y lo deseaba, razones suficientes para querer estar con él en la intimidad, pero parecía que su extraño novio no lo veía de esa forma_

_¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? –_

_Ya te lo dije, el sexo sería anal – respondió_

_¡Claro que sería anal! A menos que tengas vagina y no me lo hayas dicho – contestó en igual tono, al parecer estaban teniendo su primera pelea de amantes_

_¡Eres un estúpido! – exclamó molesto – Claro que no tengo – _

_Sigo sin entender el problema, creí que te gustaba lo suficiente, pero ya vi que no, discúlpame por también tener Pene – finalizó su argumento el mayor de los 2, retirándose del lugar para dirigirse a su recámara, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí, Changmin se exaltó un poco al oír el portazo, reconociendo enseguida que había actuado de forma infantil_

_Felicidades Changmin – dijo entre dientes de forma molesta y a la vez triste, nunca antes había peleado así con Yunho y obviamente se sentía muy mal…_

_Tanto Yunho como Changmin no dejaban de pensar en lo sucedido hace apenas 2 horas, el mayor de los 2 se encontraba en su habitación, acostado sobre la amplia cama, mirando hacia el techo con las manos sobre el estómago, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y continuaba confundido, no entendía a Changmin en lo más mínimo, su amigo lograba sacarle desquicio sin siquiera proponérselo, simplemente bastaban sus teorías y conclusiones extrañas, pero aún con todo eso, debía reconocer que el chico lo tenía completamente loco por él… Mientras tanto, aún en la sala de la casa se encontraba Changmin, sentado sobre el sofá donde hace apenas 2 horas atrás estaba besándose con Yunho, ahora estaban enojados y distanciados_

_Idiota – se dijo así mismo cuando por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de que se había comportado demasiado infantil, aunque el trasfondo de todo era distinto, el menor simplemente estaba muy inseguro con respecto al tema del sexo, y no es que no quisiera tener sexo, claro que quería, pero estaba confundido, jamás se imaginó que su primera vez sería con un hombre, porque sí, Shim Changmin seguía siendo virgen, a pesar de la imagen que todos tenían de él, a pesar de sus anteriores relaciones sentimentales con mujeres, a pesar de que solía ser coleccionista de películas "especiales", a pesar de eso y todo lo demás, aún era virgen - ¿Por qué es tan complicado todo? Al diablo, debo actuar según lo que siento – se dijo convencido mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón que lo acompañó durante sus 2 horas de meditación_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, enseguida los ojos de Yunho viajaron hasta ahí, sin moverse ni un poco observó como la figura alta y divinamente hermosa de Changmin entraba por el portal… ¿divinamente hermosa? No le había visto en 2 horas y ese efecto lograba en sus sentidos, sin duda Changmin lo tenía loco. El más alto cerró la puerta al entrar a la habitación y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, Yunho dejó de mirarle, volviendo su vista al techo_

_¿Qué quieres? Es tarde y mañana debemos despertar temprano – dijo secamente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no jalar a su novio del brazo y meterlo a la cama con él; Changmin agachó la mirada tan solo unos instantes antes de hablar_

_Lo siento – dijo fríamente, casi sin emoción, por lo que para Yunho no era lo suficiente, así que continuó sin mirarle - ¿Sabes que pensé cuando entré a tu habitación? – preguntó sin titubear, pero Yunho tan solo se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer interesado, aunque lo estaba – Que es más grande que la mía, quizás debamos usar una sola – terminó de comentar al tiempo que terminaba de llegar hasta la cama, mientras que Yunho al oír aquellas palabras enseguida volteó a verlo ¿acaso ese era un SI a su propuesta de 2 horas atrás? - ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó dubitativo, mirándolo fijamente_

_No quiero que te sientas presionado, yo solo… - intentó explicar, pero enmudeció cuando Changmin colocó su rodilla derecha sobre la cama, después la izquierda, acercándose a Yunho, quien estaba acostado, por lo que el menor se posicionó fácilmente sobre sus piernas, a la altura de las rodillas de Yunho… - Changmin, creí que sentías lo mismo que yo, por eso me atreví a pedirte tener relaciones, pero si no quieres está bien, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea porque sientes que te quiero obligar a tener sexo conmigo – explicó pasivamente Yunho, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para que su amante no terminara de nuevo enojado_

_Lo sé – respondió sin mayor argumento, mirando fijamente a Yunho, quien entendiendo aquel silencio se sentó, teniendo el rostro del menor más cerca del suyo – Y no vuelvas a creer que no me gustas lo suficiente – la fuerte mano derecha del más alto se posicionó sobre el rostro de Yunho, acariciando la mejilla… - Mis anteriores argumentos no tienen que ver con eso, tampoco con lo que no tengas o lo que si tienes – argumentó con tono bajo, posicionando su mano izquierda sobre la entrepierna de Yunho, quien sintió un estremecimiento al tacto – Se trata de mi inseguridad, mis temores – _

_Changmin, tu no eres inseguro, te conozco mejor que nadie, eres decidido y muy capaz, eres valiente, perseverante, fuerte… - antes de que terminara Changmin lo calló, quitando su mano izquierda de la entrepierna del mayor y colocándola sobre su boca_

_Pues parece que no para esto, Yunho, es la primera vez que yo… tú sabes, nunca he tenido sexo, con nadie – confesó apenado, aunque para el mayor no era ninguna sorpresa, como bien había dicho antes, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Yunho se acercó un poco más y le besó la frente, mirándolo después_

_Confía en mí – dijo sinceramente, sonriéndole de esa forma tan dulce y segura que a Changmin tanto le gustaba, por lo que le sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo después con la cabeza. Enseguida ambos se pusieron serios, mirándose a los ojos, encontrando en la mirada del otro la señal, por lo que sin dejar de mirarse, las manos de Yunho se colocaron sobre la camisa de Changmin en la parte inferior, tomando la tela entre sus manos comenzó a subirla por el torso del menor, sacándola después por la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la prenda fácilmente, aventándola al suelo; enseguida Changmin agarró las manos de Yunho, sujetándole de las muñecas, llevándolas a su pecho para que le tocara y cerró los ojos, el mayor se mordió ligeramente el labio, subiendo lentamente sus manos por ese firme pecho, explorando lentamente la tersa piel mientras el menor continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las caricias, exhalando ligeramente; al abrir los ojos se topó directamente con la mirada de Yunho quien había detenido sus caricias_

_No te detengas – pidió Changmin, sujetando el rostro de su amante con ambas manos y después se acercó decididamente, fundiéndose ambos en un profundo y lento beso; sus labios acariciándose mutuamente por varios segundos, acompañado de un suave movimiento de sus lenguas, comenzando a imprimir un poco de pasión cada vez hasta que faltó el aire, pero Yunho aprovechó y comenzó a vagar por el cuello de su novio, Changmin colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yunho e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle al otro una mayor exploración, oportunidad que Yunho no dejó pasar, por lo que degustando libremente aquel sabor continúo con sus besos y relamidas sobre aquella piel que cada vez le enloquecía más,, logrando que Changmin exhalara un jadeo, su hombría comenzaba a despertar – Aah, Yunho… - susurró jadeante, abriendo un poco sus ojos… el aludido no respondió, simplemente tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Changmin contra el suyo lo besó atrás de la oreja, atrapando después el lóbulo con sus labios, comenzando a bajar a besos por aquel largo cuello, pasando después al hombro donde le mordió ligeramente antes de bajar sus manos a la cintura del menor, empujándolo suavemente para comenzar alejarlo y después acostarlo sobre la cama, atrapándole los labios en otro beso una vez logrado su objetivo. Aquel beso comenzó a subir de tono, logrando que poco a poco el miembro de Yunho tuviera el mismo destino que el de Changmin, y pronto la mano derecha del mayor pasó de la cintura de Changmin hacia su trasero, acariciándole firmemente, el menor jadeó, levantando su mano para sujetar la camisa de Yunho a la altura del pecho, jalándola un poco y después empujando con su puño, separando así sus labios_

_Quítate la ropa – ordenó Changmin sutilmente mientras le miraba lascivamente, Yunho sonrío de lado y se alejó un poco, quitándose enseguida la camisa, aventándola al suelo; luego se dirigió a su pantalón, desabrochándolo, se giró levemente y lo quitó por completo, tirándolo también al suelo… Ni tardo ni perezoso volvió a atacarle los labios a su novio, volviéndose a fundir en un profundo beso mientras la mano derecha de Yunho viajó ahora a la entrepierna del más alto, sujetándole por encima de la ropa, después deslizando esa misma mano, de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que Changmin volviera a jadear; Yunho se dio cuenta que ya estaba excitado así que aprovechó, para desabrocharle los pantalones y después introduciendo su mano por debajo de la prenda interior le sujetó el miembro, deslizando de forma suave su mano, haciéndolo jadear nuevamente_

_Yunho… - suspiro de nuevo y entonces el aludido atendió lo que faltaba, alejándose un poco y tomando con sus dos manos la cintura del pantalón, comenzando a bajarlo, deslizándose por las largas piernas del menor hasta quedar fuera de su cuerpo y después terminar en el suelo; sin esperas Yunho quitó lo que faltaba, dejando al descubierto por fin aquel excitado miembro, el cual miró fijo mientras le acariciaba – Aahmm – Changmin cerró ligeramente los ojos, era la primera vez que le tocaban así y debía admitir que le gustaba mucho… Yunho no se hizo esperar y enseguida se agachó, comenzando a lamer uno de los pezones de Changmin mientras su mano continuaba acariciando su miembro – No, Yunho… mmmm – suplicó sonrojado por completo y relamiéndose los labios mientras su mano izquierda apretaba la sábana_

_Tranquilo – contestó el aludido, dejando de lado su quehacer con la mano y la lengua, volviéndose a enfocar en los labios de Changmin, besándolos, degustando su sabor, sus respiraciones cada vez se agitaban más, ésta vez al separarse por unos instantes volvieron a buscar sus labios casi enseguida, sus besos cada vez más apasionados, era momento, lo sabían, por eso Yunho se alejó solo unos instantes para quitarse la ropa interior, mostrándose por fin completamente desnudo, y aunque no era la primera vez que le veía sin ropa, si era la primera vez que lo veía con otras intenciones, por lo que se relamió los labios, se entregaría a Yunho por primera vez y realmente estaba muy nervioso_

_Vas a usar lubricante ¿verdad? – preguntó nervioso, sonrojándose por completo_

_No tengo – respondió Yunho tranquilamente, solo esperaba que ahora su novio no le dijera que mejor No, pero para su tranquilidad, Changmin no dijo nada más, así que nuevamente se acercó, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le sonrió – Relájate – pidió con tranquilidad, su mano comenzó a viajar por ese hermoso cuerpo, acariciándole todo cuanto podía, el menor cerró los ojos y se retorció un poco, al abrirlos vio a Yunho meterse 2 dedos diestros a la boca, bañándolos con saliva, y antes que él pudiera decir algo los dirigió a la entrada del menor, acariciando lentamente, de nuevo se sonrojó al sentir la caricia, pero más aún cuando poco a poco el mayor introdujo el dedo medio dentro de él, entonces las piernas se le tensaron y exclamó un quejido, pero Yunho solo le sonrió para después sacar el dedo y volverlo a meter, así un par de veces, mientras que Changmin se agarraba ligeramente de las sábanas y jadeaba sigilosamente – Relájate – le pidió de nuevo con tranquilidad, atrapando después sus labios mientras comenzaba a meter no solo 1, sino ambos dedos que había lubricado con su saliva, el más alto se quejó, liberándose de los labios que le habían atrapado para gemir un poco, mirando a los ojos a Yunho_

_Ya no – pidió intranquilo, mordiéndose después el labio inferior – Duele – dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero nuevamente recibió como respuesta una sonrisa_

_Si no lo hago lo que viene te dolerá mucho más – explicó pasivamente, aunque cualquiera se hubiese desesperado, Changmin rompía con todo romanticismo quejándose por todo_

_Está bien – contestó resignado, entonces Yunho continuó, metiendo y sacando sus dedos de forma lenta, después haciéndolo un poco más rápido y al tenerlos completamente dentro aprovechaba y los separaba un poco, tratando de dilatar la entrada de Changmin, pero éste se removía entre las sábanas y jadeaba, cerrando los ojos de cuando en cuando_

_Changmin, relájate ¿quieres? – el aludido tan solo asintió, entonces Yunho sacó los dedos, se hincó, separó un poco las piernas del otro y se acomodó entre ellas, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el glúteo de Changmin, posicionando su pulgar en la entrada del menor, haciendo un poco de presión contra la piel, mientras su mano derecha agarró su propio miembro y lo dirigió hacia aquella entrada, y aunque sintió que nuevamente el cuerpo de Changmin se tensó, eso no lo detuvo y comenzó por introducir la punta, poco a poco, el menor se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su mano izquierda agarró con fuerza la sábana_

_Aagghww – exclamó un quejido de dolor, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha y cerrando los ojos, realmente dolía, y dolía mucho, aun cuando sabía que todavía faltaba para tener por completo a Yunho dentro de él_

_Changmin… - susurró con un poco de preocupación, dejando de introducirse en el menor, por lo que éste abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente_

_No pares – pidió jadeando, quitándose la mano derecha de la boca – Estoy bien – dijo para tranquilizar a su compañero, pero realmente sentía mucho dolor, la falta de lubricante realmente era notoria_

_Está bien – contestó sin titubeo, continuando a introducirse en Changmin hasta que entró por completo, a los últimos 4 centímetros lo hizo rápidamente en una sola estocada, por lo que el menor exclamó un quejido más grande que el anterior y apretó con más fuerza la sábana, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, su mirada reflejaba un poco de angustia_

_Duele – jadeó enseguida, pero antes que Yunho pudiera decir algo más, el menor llevó su mano derecha hacia el hombro del mayor y lo apretó un poco – Continúa… no pares – suplicó con la respiración pausada, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por resistir aquel extraño y a la vez agradable dolor_

_Te amo – dijo cariñosamente, dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia la mano izquierda del menor, por lo que éste soltó la sábana_

_Yo también – respondió el otro, entonces Yunho se retiro un poco antes de embestirlo con delicadeza, moviendo lentamente su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, intentando no hacerlo fuerte para que el más alto se acostumbrara – Aah… aah – gemía lentamente, apretando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del otro y la izquierda apretando la mano de Yunho. Le continuaba doliendo, pero afortunadamente el miembro del mayor entraba y salía con un poco más de facilidad, aun así Yunho no le penetraba con fuerza, aunque la estrechez de Changmin le enloquecía, era maravilloso, quería penetrarlo con rudeza, pero se estaba conteniendo enormemente de hacerlo para beneplácito del otro_

_Aaww Changmin… aahh! – exclamaba excitado, realmente era excelente, nunca antes había penetrado a alguien con aquella estrechez, era como si el cuerpo del menor le absorbiera, simplemente maravilloso, así que se encimó por completo sobre él sin perder el ritmo; sin tenerlo contemplado sus embestidas eran más rápidas, pero realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse, sus movimientos no eran del todo violentos porque escuchaba los quejidos de dolor de Changmin, pero aun así estaba siendo más rudo de lo que tenía planeado. Por las orillas de los ojos del otro se comenzaban a asomar un par de lágrimas, le dolía mucho_

_¡ Aaah! ¡Aaaahhh! Yunho… no… despacio ¡ Aahh ! – cerró con fuerza los ojos, comenzando a gemir de placer, aunque continuaba jadeando por el dolor, nunca antes había sentido aquella combinación extraña de sensaciones, era tortuoso, pero a la vez a cada estocada comenzaba a sentir placer, poco a poco. Yunho estaba casi por llegar, pero no quería hacerlo solo por lo que agarró el miembro duro de Changmin con su mano desocupada y lo comenzó a masturbar, haciendo que los gemidos de su novio se intensificaran, para ambos se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia cada vez más erótica, estaban por llegar a la culminación y el menor la logra primero, brotando su semilla sobre su abdomen y la mano del mayor, exclamando un gemido de total placer mientras que el otro continuaba con sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas hasta que por fin su semilla comenzó a brotar, llenando el interior de Changmin con aquel tibio líquido, sus embestidas se hicieron más lentas mientras derramaba su semen, hasta que lo vertió todo se detuvo, saliéndose del interior de Changmin, haciéndolo sentir un gran alivio, las respiraciones de ambos se comenzaron a estabilizar, entonces se fundieron en un profundo beso, lento pero sensual, acariciándose completamente los labios, rozando sus lenguas… al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Yunho sonriente y Changmin un poco serio, estaba sonrojado_

_Eres increíble – dijo con dulzura, bajando hasta la mejilla del otro, depositando un beso en ella, después le miró atento a los ojos, Changmin no había dicho ninguna palabra y eso le preocupó un poco_

_Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, no me arrepiento de esto que hicimos – confesó decididamente, sonrojándose un poco, Yunho le contestó con una sonrisa y le besó de nuevo, ésta vez al terminar se acostó al lado de él, sonriente, sin duda Changmin había madurado mucho_

_Yunho... – comenzó a hablar el menor después de unos segundos de silencio_

_¿Si? – respondió el aludido_

_¿Dónde tú…? – sentándose súbitamente, Changmin puso su mano sobre la sábana a la altura de su cadera, después la otra mano, comenzando a palpar la zona del lado izquierdo y derecho de su cuerpo - ¿Dónde eyaculaste? – preguntó asustado. Al oír aquella pregunta, Yunho enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo por qué preguntaba semejante cosa ¿Es que acaso no lo había sentido?_

_¿Dónde? Dentro de ti ¿dónde más lo haría? – contestó con lógica, mirando extrañado a su amante, quien al oír la respuesta se sonrojó de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño dirigió una mirada de enojo al otro_

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿de qué me sirve? – cuestionó completamente enojado, dejando a Yunho perplejo, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando_

_¿Por qué te estaba penetrando? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Sin entender nada de lo sucedido, Yunho no sabía que clase de respuesta darle a su novio_

_¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso soy mujer? ¿puedo embarazarme? No ¿verdad? Entonces no es más que un desecho ¿para que lo quiero dentro de mi cuerpo? – interrogó cada vez más molesto, haciendo que por instantes Yunho creyera que iba a ser lanzado por la ventana_

_¿No crees que estás exagerando? El sexo es así y ya ¿o acaso querías que me saliera, eyaculara en el baño y regresara? – preguntó también en tono molesto_

_Pues no sé, pero si quieres que lo volvamos hacer busca la forma de no llenarme adentro – sentenció duramente, levantándose después de la cama para dirigirse al baño, se bañaría y esperaba que aquel líquido se saliera pronto. Yunho lo sigue con la mirada hasta que cierra la puerta del baño, sus orbes estaban abiertas ampliamente, no daba crédito al reclamo que había escuchado_

_¿Madurado? Éste hombre no ha madurado – comentó en voz baja para sí mismo - ¿Así será siempre que tengamos sexo? No, me niego a creerlo, vaya niño – comprender a Shim Changmin sin duda era una de las tareas más complicadas a las que se tendría que someter en su vida_

Aquí está la cena – dijo Yunho al entrar a la habitación donde Changmin se encontraba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared contraria, pero que al oír a Yunho entrar se volteó hacia él, sonriendo al ver la comida, su amante había traído en abundancia, pues sabía que después del sexo, el menor comía mucho más de lo acostumbrado, así que también se sentó sobre la cama

Vaya que te tardaste – contestó fingiendo enfado

Lo siento, estaba limpiando "nuestro nido de amor", creo que necesitamos un mantel nuevo – sugirió con una sonrisa pícara, Changmin le miró de reojo y se sonrojó un poco

Ni que lo digas – respondió apenado, entonces el mayor llegó hasta la cama y colocó la mesita que llevaba sobre ella, en medio, y él se sentó igual que su novio

¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba? – preguntó tan solo por sacar tema, agarrando con sus palillos un bocado de lo que había preparado y mirando a su novio para obtener respuesta mientras masticaba

Pensando en la primera vez que tuvimos sexo – contestó sin mirarle, tomando también un bocado

¿Ah si? Fue bueno ¿verdad? –

Si, un poco… - respondió el menor, encogiéndose de hombros

¿Cómo que "Un poco"? – cuestionó ofendido, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor

Es que… lo arruiné – respondió dubitativo, correspondiendo a la mirada de su amante, dejando ambos de comer… - En lugar de quedarme en tus brazos me exalté por una tontería, lo siento – sin dar crédito a aquellas palabras, Yunho enmudeció un momento, dejando los palillos sobre la mesita que estaba en la cama – En estos 2 meses teniendo sexo no he hecho más que quejarme ¿verdad? – preguntó avergonzado, y sin responder con palabras, Yunho asintió con la cabeza

Ya no importa, ya pasó – contestó nuevamente sonriente, aunque seguía muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras

Pero ya no te preocupes, puedes eyacular dentro de mi cuando quieras – afirmó tranquilamente, retomando los alimentos, Yunho lo observó fijamente mientras comía ¿era cierto? Necesitaba comprobarlo

¿Y encima de ti? ¿qué hay del sexo oral? Me lo volverás a hacer ¿verdad? – preguntó en tono infantil, mirando con gran interés al menor, quien casi se pone verde solo de imaginar semejantes cosas, pero respira profundo para no exaltarse, ya que nuevamente Yunho estaba diciendo las cosas depravadas que tanto le molestaban

Si… todo eso – contestó tranquilamente – Pero no me presiones ¿de acuerdo? –

No lo haré – contestó más sonriente que nunca, comiendo con más ganas que antes, se notaba de lejos que estaba muy feliz, Changmin le observaba mientras tanto y automáticamente también sonríe, por él iba a aguantarse tantas cosas que le molestaban, pero ya se lo había propuesto, era su momento de complacer a Yunho en respuesta de tantas cosas que el mayor había hecho por él

Continuará…

Hola! Regresé con éste fic, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada, pero espero les haya gustado el capítulo, obviamente la escena del pasado no solo es lo que recordó Changmin, sino todo lo que pasó, lo comento para evitar que me digan cosas como "¿De que forma pudo sabe si no estaba ahí? O ¿Cómo supo que pensó aquello? Jejeje. Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia


End file.
